30 Day PerryXHeinz challenge
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: 30 days of missions, 30 days of challenges, 30 days to get these two together. Adventure, Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort and others. Perry: "WHAT!" Heinz: "WHAT!"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 00 The challenge

I'm growing bored, so I decided to do a PerryXHeinz 30 day challenge.

Link: journal/30-Day-Perryshmirtz-Doof-Perry-Challenge-373680385?comments_view=1

Prompts are in the link. Enjoy.

PS: All credits go to DarkwingSnark.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 01 Fight with all your might

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. All praises go to 'DarkwingSnark' on Devian Art for coming up with the challenge."

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night. Perry the Platypus just got up from his sleep as his watch was beeping. Quietly he slipped away from his owners, Phineas Flynn Fletcher and Ferb Fletcher and walked into his secret lair.

Perry yawned again as his Major appeared on the screen.

"Ah Agent P. Sorry to wake you up at this late hour. But Dr Doofenshmirts is up as well. Well... he hasn't been sleeping all week in fact. Go over there and make sure he gets his sleep." Major Monogram ordered.

Perry rubbed his sleep out of his eyes, sloppily saluted his master and flew in his jet to Dr Heinz Doofenshmirts home.

'Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.' Came a core of men. Then 'After hours.'

Perry glared over at the cores people before opening Dr Doofenshmirts home. He yawned as he walked in, and almost jumped out of his skin as a baby mobile trapped him, and seemed to be whisking him around Heinz home.

"GRRRR!" Perry screamed as his 'trap' suddenly stopped.

Perry opened his eyes and found himself hovering over the bed of Dr Heinz Doofenshmirts.

Perry bit into his locket that allowed him to speak for a few hours.

After swallowing the pill he screamed. "HEINZ DOOFENSHMIRTZ! GET HERE NOW!"

"OW Perry calm down. I'm coming." Heinz snapped from his balcony.

He walked forth, Perry blinked from the mobile, Heinz was indeed in his PJ's. The evil scientist smiled as he looked at his in-genies trap.

"So Perry the Platypus, I'm sure you are wondering why I am up-" Heinz said before looking over at the clock, "At 10 PM at night. Well, I can't sleep. So I thought, 'what do people normally do when they want to go to sleep?' So a sheep mobile. A problem though, I don't know where to get sheep. So you will have to do."

Perry blinked, "What? What do you mean I will do? I am a platypus, not a sheep."

"Yet," Heinz said smirking.

He activated his inator, it turned Perry the Platypus into Perry the Sheep. Perry glared as he saw his fur turned white and woolly, his webbed feet turned into hooves and he was placed on a grassy furnace with a fence in front of it.

Heinz smirked as he tucked himself into bed. "Well let's begin."

"Begin?" Perry asked.

"Oh whiles you are at it Perry, can you 'baaaaa' like a sheep as well?" Heinz asked smirking and almost laughing.

Perry sneered. But the mobile began. Perry was forced forward as the fence came his way, he braced himself and jumped over it. As his webbed/hoofed feet landed on the other side of the fence he ran, but always in circles.

Heinz looked at his machine in amusement. "Well, you got the running and jumping part down Perry. Now baaaa."

Perry sighed, as the fence came his way again Perry jumped over it one more time.

Before his feet touched the ground Perry actually baaaaed, "Baaaah."

"Ah, that's better. Thank you. One little sheep." Heinz began.

Perry sneered as Heinz counted how many times he was jumping over the fence. The fence came again and Perry jumped, whiles Baaing all the time.

"Two little sheep jumping over the fence." Heinz continued his chatter.

Perry glared at him, the clock and machine ticked on as Heinz continued his counting. After Perry jumped over the goddam fence 3011 times Heinz suddenly stopped counting and collapsed on his bed.

Perry's torture was over, Perry stopped the machine and got out of the hideous costume. He rubbed his feeling back into his feet and quietly approached Heinz's bed.

His 'torturer' has indeed fallen fast asleep. After jumping over the fence and baaing for 3011 times. Perry wanted so badly to wake his 'torturer' back up and force him to jump over his bed... but seeing him sleep so soundly and cute...

Perry couldn't bring it over his heart to wake the tired scientist up. So instead he rubbed his feet again and left for home.

'You will pay for my pain Heinz.' Perry promised himself as he flew back home.

Once landed he couldn't even walk upstairs to Phineas or Ferb's beds. So Perry resumed with sleeping in his pet bed. Still rubbing the feeling back into both legs.

He has learned a valuable lesson that day: 'Fight with all your might'.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. Some prompts may be linked to each other, and some not we will have to wait and see."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 02 Bad day made better

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."

* * *

The next morning Heinz got up. Indeed after Perry jumped so many times over the fence he did get his sleep.

Heinz had his shower, breakfast and then got dressed. As he sat downstairs in his dining room to have his breakfast a thought crossed his mind worryingly.

'I have tortured Perry the Platypus. I forced him to be up with me all night. Damn it... how can I make it up to him?' He thought.

After finishing his breakfast Heinz slumped upset, he then looked at the clock, he knew 'if Perry can still work/ walk' that Perry the Platypus would be here around 2 PM in the afternoon. Heinz walked downstairs and retrieved his post.

"Let's see... bills, newspaper, and a catalogue... wait a minute?" Heinz said as something caught his eye.

He opened the paper further and found for $40 a portable massage table. Heinz smirked and quickly ordered one to his house.

As well as the 'portable massage table' Heinz ordered an 'Electric Massaging Acupressure Bubbling Foot bath'. Which cost him another $20.

Within 2 hours both his orders arrived at his house, Heinz started setting them up. As the last equipment was up on its legs he heard a crash on his balcony.

"Ah Perry the Platypus," Heinz said smirking.

He saw how Perry was struggling to get out of his kite, let alone get through the door.

'Poor fellah, his entire body must still be stiff as a bored.' Heinz thought as he helped the Platypus out of his jam.

Perry still glared at him, "Don't think I will forgive you for what you have done to me yesterday. Ouch!"

"Don't worry Perry. I know you must have started off your day on the wrong foot." Heinz said rubbing his head sceptic.

Perry's eyes twitched. "ON THE WRONG FOOT!"

 _Flashback to Perry's morning_

 _Perry got up out of his bed. His feet were screaming at him but he walked in pain behind his owners._

 _Once downstairs Perry chewed his food down with great force and more pain, Perry tried to stretch but that worsened the pain causing him to scream._

 _Phineas and Ferb both walked up to the sad platypus._

" _Perry, you OK?" Ferb asked as he rubbed his back._

 _Perry backed away and then felt his watch buzzing, apologising to the boys the Platypus ran for his lair and then vanished to Heinz Doofenshmirtz home._

Out of the flashback

Perry tried to attack Heinz again, but that worsened the pain more. Heinz just shook his head and scooped the screaming Platypus up in his arms.

"HEINZ LET ME GO! OUCH!" Perry screamed.

Heinz held his beak shut and placed Perry carefully on the massaging table. Perry blinked as his body collapsed, his beak was pressed through a hole and he was staring at the floor.

"Um... Heinz? What are you doing?" Perry asked.

Heinz let Perry go and was currently placing hot coals underneath Perry's table and heating up a pot of water. Steam started building up and as Perry breathe it in, he relaxed even more.

Heinz chuckled as he read through the massaging creams he bought, which one would work out for Perry.

"Heinz?" Perry snapped the man from his thoughts.

Heinz nodded, "Ok, I'll explain Perry. Well... seeing as I have caused you pain and muscle cramps yesterday, I started feeling bad. So I researched what can get rid of the cramps, and the only equipment I could come up with was a massage. And seeing as it was my fault you are so stiff and in a bad mood Perry, I'll try and make it up too you."

Perry turned a bit red, and not from the steam.

"Oh... well thank you," Perry said. "And it's OK, just keep your hands away from my head please."

Heinz nodded after he flexed his fingers a bit Heinz went right to work to 'un-stiffen' his 'friend'.

Perry's eyes widened as Heinz began with massaging his stiff left leg, he pulled, pushed and moved the muscles in a way that made Perry feel his webbed feet again. Then his right leg and then the upper body.

Perry almost closed his eyes, 'This is heaven.'

And true to Heinz's word, he managed to relax Perry and make him feel his body all over again. After massaging him for over 3 hours Perry felt refreshed.

He got off the table and smiled warmly at Heinz, "Heinz... I... thank you."

"Wait, Perry. That is phase one of your relaxation treatment." Heinz said and walked to his foot massaging equipment as well.

Perry blinked, as he jumped off the table he felt his webbed feet give way. All his muscles were fine, except his feet. Heinz nodded, sat Perry down in the chair and placed the foot bath underneath his 'friends' webbed feet.

Perry watched as Heinz included a different shampoo, Perry rolled his feet back and forth in the bubble foot bath and felt small spiky balls rubbing against his webbed feet. The massaging oils made his feet feel warm and smell lovely.

Perry cheered in his head as he pushed harder against the spiky balls, rubbing the feet along made them refreshed, the blood flowed more easily and the feet had the feeling back in them.

Heinz sat back and nodded his head, "Now you should be back to 100% feeling in all your body."

Perry gave him a lop sided smile and chuckled, yes he was feeling a lot better now. He gave the 'evil scientist' a thumbs up and dried his feet off after the bath.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 03 Chilling like a villain

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."

* * *

Today nothing special was planned for Heinz Doofenshmirtz. He was just sitting back in his lounge chair and reading the newspaper.

All of a sudden, his doorbell rang. Heinz blinked, he knew it couldn't be Perry because today was his day off. And he hasn't ordered anything.

Heinz walked up to his door and opened it, he found a package with his address on.

"That's strange. I haven't ordered anything." Heinz wondered.

He walked inside and opened it up. Inside he found a video recorder with the LOVEMUFFIN sign printed on.

"A LOVEMUFFIN meeting?" Heinz questioned himself.

He opened up his TV and placed the recorder inside it. Indeed the LOVEMUFFIN logo came up and then showed Heinz that it was Dr Bloodpudding.

"Hello Heinz, sorry that we have to record this message. Anyway, do you remember the big LOVEMUFFIN competition we held 2 months ago?" Dr Bloodpudding asked at the camera.

"Yes," Heinz answered not understanding anything.

"Well our surveillance cameras show you have had the most battles against Agent Perry the Platypus, so you have won. Your prize is a day at the Danville Spar. LOVEMUFFIN has taken it captive and booked you a full day there. Enjoy." Dr Bloodpudding said and the recorder then stopped.

Heinz smiled, he was also happy that he didn't have to pick Vanessa up for anything. So Heinz packed in his towel, a swimming costume before driving down to the Danville Spar.

A while later Heinz arrived at the Spa, he showed his LOVEMUFFIN passport and was lead inside the luxurious hotel.

First, he changed into his swimming costume, then Heinz decided to go for a dip in the swimming pool. He walked down to the pool area and had his shower first, then he walked to the 11-meter pool and jumped head first into it.

Heinz did a few laps and stretched his muscles out in the pool. As Heinz came up he looked around the pool, it was normally filed with various guests as well.

Heinz climbed out and chose then to jump from the 3-meter platform. As he got up there Heinz blinked, he could see all over the Spar and Heinz noticed a small, teal coloured guest over by the sun banks.

'Perry?' Heinz asked himself confused.

"Hey, granddad are you going to jump?" A guest behind him snapped.

Heinz shook himself out of his dazzle, "Sorry, I was just looking for a friend of mine."

Quickly Heinz went into his jumping pose, jumped from the platform and landed in the water perfectly. He came back up and heard various guests applaud for his jumping skills.

Heinz shook his head and climbed back out of the pool, making sure his trunks were still on. He emptied the water from his ears, gave a quick bow and then scanned the guests again.

'Where is that teal coloured- ah.' Heinz thought and then spotted the man again.

Heinz walked to his stuff and sat down for a short while on the beach towel. Now that Heinz could see he could actually make out what that 'Perry-look-alike' looks like.

It was a young man, about 20 to 30 years old. He was slim, has teal coloured hair and looks natural, about the same height of himself and was wearing some blue trunks. And to Heinz's surprise, that man was walking right up to him.

"Hi, you must be the 3-meter long jumper, good job." The man praised him and shook his hand.

Heinz turned a bit red, "Yeah, my first jump actually. My name is Heinz Doofenshmirtz, who are you? Have we met before?"

But the man shook his head, "I don't think so. I am only in Danville for a holiday. I come all the way from Australia."

"Oh... well it is just you reminded me of a good friend of mine. He's Australian and has teal coloured hair as well." Heinz explained. "In fact, teal is one of my favourite colours as well."

"Oh, where are my manners, sorry sir. My name is Patrick Allan. I'm in Danville for a 6 day holiday. But sadly I only booked the hotel for 1 day and now have nowhere to go." Patrick explained.

Heinz smiled a bit, 'Why is my heart feeling warm and this man reminding me of Perry the Platypus?'

"Well sir, you can stay for the rest of your holiday at my house if you wish," Heinz suggested and stretched his hand out.

Patrick blinked and shook his hand as well, "Really? I don't mean to be a bother." Patrick said unsure.

"No worries at all. Take it as my way of thanking you." Heinz said. "I'll be leaving here at about 5 PM so meet me at that time at the exit, ok? And enjoy the rest of your day."

Patrick nodded, "I sure will and thank you again."

Heinz smiled as he went off to have another swimming time. He walked carefully into the pool and swam a few laps. After his 4th lap, he saw Patrick entering the pool as well and swam next to him.

The man smiled over at him and swam at a good speed next to him, Heinz chuckled, the 4 days will be good for the two men.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "I actually didn't want to include an OC character in this tale. But reading the next 5 prompts gave me the idea of Patrick. And the reason he looks so much like 'Perry in human form' is so Heinz can get along with him. Please review."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 04 What? Come on, don't look at me like that. It's romantic

Quanktumspirit: "Ok the next 5 chapters are going to be Heinz X OC (Patrick Allan), because I couldn't come up with anything for Perry the Platypus, apart from the 2 last chapters in this 5 chapter story with the OC. Please review."

* * *

Heinz leads Patrick Allan after the spar day to his home. Patrick had all his things packed and entered with him the violet building.

Both men walked up the flight of stairs and reached Heinz's door. Heinz opened it and showed his lodger to his room.

Patrick thanked him and unpacked his suitcase. He set the guest bed up and then pulled from his suitcase a mobile, he dialled his 'partners' mobile number.

Heinz was currently downstairs explaining to a Norm who was staying over for a while.

The phone was picked up at the other end, Patrick smiled as he pulled a photo, showing the teal Australian holding hands on his wedding day with his husband.

"Hello, Benji?- I'm fine, reached America with no problem.- Of course, I have been thinking about you love- No I cancelled my stay at the Danville Spa, without you, it's no fun.- I promise you I have not cheated on you- I'm currently now with an elderly man- he invited me over so I'm renting a free guest room at half the price of the resort- of course, and I still got the engagement ring on and the wedding ring- ok sleep well love- love you too- bye." Patrick said and got off the phone.

He smiled and hugged it to his chest.

* * *

With Heinz and Norm.

Heinz was currently in the living room, watching some film about two gay men exploring their sexuality with each other. He tried to picture him and Perry the Platypus trying that out... but he would find it a bit strange.

Norm was sitting next to him confused after Heinz came back from the LOVEMUFFIN spar day with an 'obvious gay man' Norm thought that Heinz had replaced Perry with this Australian stranger.

"Sir, who is Patrick Allan actually? It seems strange that he would just come with you. Unless you have an affair with him." Norm asked.

Heinz gave Norm a small glare, "No I do not. He just needed a place to stay and I offered my place."

Norm blinked, "Ok. I won't further question it."

Patrick Allan just walked out of the guest room and walked up to the living room.

He knocked on the door, "Heinz, may I enter?"

"Come in Patrick." Heinz's voice called out.

Patrick nodded and entered the room, he blinked as he saw Norm standing in one corner of the room.

"Hi, who is your friend?" Patrick asked.

Norm blinked and stretched his hand out, "Norm the Giant Robot Man Doofenshmirtz sir."

Patrick shook his hand as well, "Pleasure to know you. As Heinz said, I'm Patrick Allan."

"ok. But dad, it's almost 10 AM." Norm explained.

Patrick blinked as Heinz just shook his head, "Norm, I've come back earlier from the holiday, so Perry himself should still be on his own holiday as well. For about 3 more days."

"I'm sorry, who is Perry the Platypus?" Patrick asked.

"Oh sir, Perry is Heinz's Platypus boyfriend." Norm explained grinning happily.

Heinz's entire face turned bright red, "No he is not."

Patrick raised his hands in the air, "Ok, ok. I understand, he is someone you like a lot."

"Hu? How did you work that out?" Heinz asked and looked at his 'house guest'.

Patrick pointed to a photo of a platypus on the wall of Heinz's home. Heinz rolled his eyes.

"Oh that. No, it is just a nice photo of him." Heinz defended.

Patrick rolled his eyes, "Sure it is."

Norm walked a little bit around the room, then he had an idea. "Um Patrick, could I talk to you next door. I want to set something up for my father."

"Sure," Patrick said and followed the robot.

"I DON'T WANT ANYTHING SETTING UP!" Heinz screamed mad.

Patrick and Norm ignored him.

* * *

Next door Patrick sat down in a chair and faced the ton heavy robot man.

Norm walked up to his own computer and typed something in. He showed a lovely decorated dining room.

With red candle's, roses, two plates and a pot with some food.

"I can cook the dinner, I just need you to decorate the dining room. Perry is going to be getting here for about 6 PM at night because Heinz's next scheme has something to do with the evening tonight. So I want them both to share a romantic dinner together." Norm explained.

Patrick grinned, "Aw, that is sweet and sure."

Norm and Patrick shook hands and set their plan into action.

* * *

Heinz Doofenshmirtz was at the moment working on a ray on his balcony. Norm and Patrick watched him as he was bent first over his blueprints, then taking a few cables and working on the ray before facing the blueprints again.

Norm nodded to Patrick, this was his cue.

Patrick walked up to Heinz and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Say, Heinz. Could I have the dining room for this evening, please? I would like to make for us some dinner if that's ok with you."

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Heinz said not looking up from his machine.

"Thank's Heinz," Patrick said and left the office.

Norm nodded to him and continued helping Heinz build on the ray.

* * *

With Patrick

Patrick disappeared into the kitchen and started his magic, learning from Norm that Perry was a Platypus he made a dish that Perry and Heinz could eat together. Which was basically vegetable soup and a vegetable and pasta dish.

As the meal was cooking Patrick smiled, he held his heart and thought back to all the wonderful evenings he and his lover, Benji have shared together. How they would eat the dish, feed the forks or spoons to each other and banged each other's red wine glasses.

'Lovely. And if it could work just as well between Perry and Heinz then I am sure by the end of the week they both will be in bed together.' Patrick thought grin.

Patrick kept his eyes on the meal after a while Norm came back into the room.

"Is everything set? Perry should be here in a bit." Norm said.

"Almost Norm," Patrick said.

Suddenly they heard a crash next door in the living room.

"Ah Perry the Platypus, what an unsuspecting surprise. And by unsuspecting I mean I've been expecting you." Heinz Doofenshmirtz voice ran threw.

Patrick rolled his eyes, "Is he always this obvious?"

"Yes, but we have to cut in any way," Norm said.

Norm and Patrick walked into the living room and watched as Perry smashed Heinz's inator up and the two were in a hand to hand battle with each other.

Patrick stayed back and made sure the table still looked perfect for the two, 'men's dinner', whiles Norm kept on watching the two.

Just as Perry finished clobbering Heinz over the head and was about to leave out of the window, that was Norm's cue.

"Perry the Platypus, wait please," Norm said and walked into the room.

Heinz blinked, Perry stopped his jump, folded his kite back up and faced Norm confused.

Norm blinked a bit, "Um... Heinz has prepared for you and him a dinner together in his dining room. Would you care to join him?"

Perry's look was screaming, 'What the hell are you talking about?'

Even Heinz was confused, "Norm I have not made a dinner. And leave Perry alone."

"Please, dad. You always eat on your own and I know you two like each other." Norm explained.

Perry blinked and faced Heinz confused, it would be their first meal together... but did he really feel like him the same way?

Suddenly Patrick walked threw with oven gloves on as he had the table set.

"Everything is ready. Hi, you must be Perry. I'm-" Patrick was about to introduce himself.

Suddenly for Perry, his world collapsed, he shot Norm a death glare and raced as fast as his feet could carry him back out of Heinz's home.

Heinz himself gave Norm and Patrick a death glare.

"Patrick, I invited you into my home with the conclusion that you don't disturb me during my work, and what do you do on the first day of your stay. You ruined my working day." Heinz snapped.

"B... but sir me and Norm just thought-" Patrick was about to explain hurt.

But Heinz just shook his head, "Eat your own dinners. I'm going to bed."

Heinz left to his room and quietly cried into the pillow. Norm and Patrick faced each other and did as Heinz asked, they finished the meal and washed up before heading to bed.

Patrick was sure Heinz won't forgive him for what he has done today.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 05 Summer heat

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."

* * *

Indeed the next day, Heinz Doofenshmirtz was still in a very bad mood. He didn't speak to Patrick or Norm at all. He just ate his breakfast and then sat on his balcony with a lounge chair to sunbath.

Norm and Patrick pulled themselves back to discuss this failure.

"I think we fell a bit fast with the door into the house," Norm said looking down upset.

Patrick nodded his head, "I agree. But what can we do?"

Norm suddenly switched his face and looked at Patrick, "Well, how did you and your husband Benji sort an argument out after having one?"

"Well... we would usually talk things out and then come to a crossroad. But how are we going to do it with Perry and Heinz?" Patrick asked.

"I know how you get Heinz back into the room and I'll get Perry here," Norm said smiling.

Patrick blinked as Norm walked next door and closed the door. He shook his head and called Heinz back inside.

Heinz walked in, still slouched over and still having his eyes full of tears. Patrick felt like his heart was about to break when he sees a man in pain.

"Heinz calm down, I'm sure everything will work out fine," Patrick said shaking his head.

Heinz crumbled into a ball and sat on the couch upset, "How can you be so sure? You don't know Perry the Platypus at all, like I-"

Suddenly an explosion came from the balcony.

Patrick glared over at it, "NORM you are just supposed to lure Perry back, not kill yourself or destroy Heinz's home."

"What? No, leave Perry the Platypus alone, please. I've caused enough damage." Heinz panicked and wanted to run.

But instead of running out of the room, Patrick quickly held him back.

"Oh no, you don't Heinz. You will talk things out with that Platypus and sort this emotional disaster you both have brewed up." Patrick explained.

Norm then walked in, "Perry the Platypus is coming; Patrick and Heinz."

"Good robot," Patrick said smirking.

Heinz just shook his head, indeed Perry just arrived and glared at Patrick again. He grred mad as Norm pushed him further into the room. Patrick nodded and sat Heinz in one of the dining room chairs.

Perry took the chair next to him and got his translate out as well.

"So why has Norm the Giant Robot man lured me back down here?" Perry asked mad. "At 30 degrees heat none the less."

"Because Perry the Platypus, I can tell there is some explaining needed between you and your boyfriend Heinz Doofenshmirtz," Norm stated.

Heinz's glared at them both, "Norm for the tenth thousands time we don't like each other like that at all."

Patrick shook his head as well, "I may only be here for a few days, but I can see the chemistry as well. Perry, how long ago was it that you developed the crush or desire for Heinz Doofenshmirtz?"

Perry blushed, "I do not feel anything for him, he is my nemesis and nothing more."

Heinz hung his head, Perry noticed that a tear escaped his eye and he was shaking.

'Oh, crap... does Heinz really like me?' Perry thought scared.

But Patrick also saw the tear, "Heinz, why don't you tell Perry the truth?"

"THERE IS NO TRUTH TO TELL!" Heinz screamed and hung his head. "It won't work out anyway."

"Wait, wait, wait let me catch up please." Perry said looking at Heinz confused, "What needs explaining? And who are you?"

"Ok A) My name is Mr Patrick Allan, husband to Benji Allan for over 5 years. And B) I saw you stared at me and Heinz confused. I'm an expert in gay relationships and I noticed you were hurt as you saw me living in the same house as your 'crush'. Or am I mistaking that you have feelings for that man?" Patrick asked and smirked at Perry.

Perry turned a deep red, "No Patrick, I... I do like Heinz more as just a nemesis."

"Oh brother," Norm said looking over at his father who seemed to have a mental break down. "And you, dad? Do you return Perry's feelings?"

Heinz covered his eyes and shook on the spot. "I don't know... I really don't know..."

Perry sighed, he looked at his watch and saw it was almost dinner time.

"I'm sorry Patrick, I don't have that much time. I'll see you tomorrow. Heinz... please sort yourself out." Perry said.

Perry fled and held his breaking heart back, Heinz left for his room. Norm and Patrick both sighed. Well... they sort of had a discussion with each other. But Patrick knew there was much more talking needed between the two before they can officially let their guards down and become friends, partners and even lovers.

Time will tell.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 06 It takes two to do the Masochism Tango

Quanktumspirit: "The what?... I'll just do a dance chapter. Please review. And after listening to it I'm a bit scared. Type into Youtube, if you want to listen to it: 'It takes two to do the Masochism Tango by Tom Lehrer'. I personally don't like the song. :("

* * *

The next morning things weren't better. Heinz was still heartbroken and didn't want to budge from his room.

But Patrick had an idea how Heinz and Perry could sort themselves out. He has been researching about his favourite singer, 'Tom Lehrer' and rung his friend back up again.

"Hi, Benji- no nothing went well- I think Perry the Platypus and Heinz Doofenshmirtz will never sort themselves out- how can I help them you ask?- well love, you remembered the song:

 _It takes two to do the Masochism Tango by Tom Lehrer?-_ Yes, you do?- well, I'm planning on performing that song, and using one of Heinz's inators I will force him and Perry to dance, during that dance the two can talk themselves out. With all truths and no untruths.- Ok wish me luck- love you too- how many more days's?- A few love don't worry.- ok bye." Patrick said smiling.

After he informed his lover Patrick smirked, he walked to Heinz's living room and set the karaoke machine up. He set the CD in and looked over at the door, he noticed Heinz walked in, still slouched and he had tears staining his eyes.

"H... Heinz?" Patrick addressed the man, "Could you come in here please?"

"Why have you moved my furniture?" Heinz asked confused as he saw the dance floor underneath it.

"Because you and Perry have to sort yourselves out. I can't stand by and watch you and your 'friend' run into your very own bad luck." Patrick explained.

Heinz hung his head. "Even if we talk ourselves out, come to a crossroad and somehow Perry would forgive me. Due to our jobs being together would be impossible."

"Oh, but at least tell him how you feel," Patrick said. "Please. If Perry doesn't feel the same at least you would have a closure."

Heinz nodded, a short while later Perry arrived, he packed his kite in and walked into the living room.

Patrick found a machine that would set up the disco ball and he nodded to Heinz, Heinz's face turned deep red as Norm placed the music on.

Perry presses a button on his collar and that allowed him to speak in the human language. So he and Heinz could sort this problem out. The music playing was too calm both Perry and Heinz's overrunning wild thought.

"So why am I here again?" Perry asked and glared at Patrick.

Patrick raised his hands, "Perry please don't shoot me yet before you've heard us out."

"You are Heinz's boyfriend. SO why should I hear anything out with you?" Perry snapped.

Heinz raised his hands, "Perry we are not together. I am only offering him a home for his stay in Danville."

"Perry listens to Heinz, he is telling you the truth. I am already married and happy with my husband Benji. Here is a photo on our wedding day." Patrick quickly explained and showed Perry the photo.

Perry blinked and looked at it, true two men, 'that were clearly not Heinz and this bloke' were on it, in two suits holding hands. Perry shook his head a bit as his eyes played 'switch bodies' with the photo and imagined it being him and Heinz on their wedding day. If it would ever happen.

"Perry," Patrick said and brought the Platypus back from his fantasy trip. "I promise you I will not try and take your boyfriend away-"

"Now wait just a minute." Heinz snapped, "We are not in that way together at all."

"But I can see that you care deeply about him. Or am I mistaking?" Patrick asked.

Perry shook his head, he activated a chip he placed under his beak and that allowed him to speak.

"I know that myself. Why would you assume we are in any way shape or form together?" Perry asked and faced Patrick.

Patrick just shook his head, "So you both are denying in every way that you like each other."

Perry and Heinz nodded. This wasn't how Patrick wanted it to turn out. He thought back to his husband Benji, what made them both come out to each other that they were gay and love every minute being with each other?

Patrick remembered that on one day his lover was being flirted on and kissed by a different man, that shattered his mind and heart and he attacked him. The 'kisser' let Benji go and they both have beaten on him with such fury that the man has learned his lesson, and they confessed to each other that they like one another, more than just friends, but real lovers.

'That's the way. And sorry Benji, but I have to make them both see and realise it.' Patrick thought.

Perry blinked, " Patrick what's up?"

"Sorry Perry I just had an idea," Patrick said.

Without saying another word, Patrick jumped onto Heinz, Heinz screamed as he fell backwards out of the chair and the two men were wrestling each other.

Perry quickly jumped up and tried to get Patrick away from Heinz, Patrick grinned, grabbed the platypus and... kissed him right there and then.

"What the-" Heinz said shocked.

A second later Patrick let Perry go, spun him around and trusted the Platypus's mouth at Heinz's.

'Holy cow I'm kissing Heinz!' Perry thought shocked.

Heinz almost surprised a scream as he was trusted with, a platypus on his lips, and a gay man at his hips.

(QS: Am I going to fast, hihihi. Heinz, Perry and Patrick, 'Yes.')

Patrick quickly shook and jumped from Heinz, leaving the 'mad scientist' and the platypus to get up by themselves.

As the two broke it off Perry was shaking wildly, his eyes turned to blood red and tears built up.

Heinz himself was shaking as well, he had no idea what Patrick has just unleashed between the two, but it was not good.

"Perry tell-" Patrick was about to snap.

But Perry shook his head, he shot out the door and Heinz shot back into his room. Patrick ripped his hair out and left to bed himself.

Watching as Perry's flight kit disappeared from view and back to Perry's actual home.

'Plan A failed, plan B?' Patrick thought as he left for his room.

This was going to be harder then he thought.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 07 Hurt feelings

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. And an update means I am back in GB. Hurray. :)."

* * *

With Perry the Platypus back at his owners' house.

Perry was sat for 2 days now curled up in his bed. His heart was racing and his mind was spinning. Did Heinz now like him? Even love him?

Perry didn't know, he knew what love looked like, it is when two people care deeply about each other. Perry knew he cared about Heinz and Heinz back to him.

But with Patrick Allen being there, Perry didn't know if he and Heinz could reach a happily ever after.

At home he saw Phineas and Ferb watching him, they both have lost their smiles since Perry got home with an upset look. It was like the 3 of them had a happiness linked to each other, Perry to Phineas, Ferb to Phineas and then Ferb back to Perry.

"Perry, what is going on buddy? Hu? Have you hurt any part of the body?" Phineas asked.

He tried stroking over the sulking platypuses back, but Perry pulled back and hung his head. It was true, his heart was hurting him.

Perry wanted nothing more to do then to just end his life. To no longer feel this burning and longing to see Heinz again. But he couldn't think of a way how he could leave, especially his beloved owners behind. He wanted to live and he wanted to be with Heinz, but how when he is a platypus and Heinz a human.

Ferb looked around the room, "I know how to make him a bit happier. Perry, please... please explain it to us what's going on. Let us talk this pain out."

Perry nodded his head, he could do that. Perry looked around the room and found a sketch pad and a few pens. He sighed and first explained to them his job at the OWCA and that Heinz Doofenshmirtz was his nemesis.

Phineas and Ferb gave Perry their life oaths to tell no one about it. Perry thanked them and then explained the actual problem.

"Well, Phineas and Ferb. I've been starting to see my nemesis in a different light. Instead of hating him I'm... starting to enjoy my days with him. My first day was as he tortured me one evening and forced me to be a 'sheep' to help him sleep. Then he apologised from the bottom of his heart that I had pain in my body and he massaged the pain back out again. Next day I had my day off and enjoyed playing with you two, remember? Day 4 I was confronted by a 'gay man' at Heinz's home, by the name of Patrick Allen... as I saw that Australian man in his room, I know Heinz must have fallen for a human being. He and Patrick must be together now and enjoying life." Perry wrote out and then sulked again.

Ferb blinked, "Well Perry... did Mr Doofenshmirts ever tell you that he was seeing someone else other than you?"

Perry shook his head, 'No.'

"Did Heinz ever tell the man that he loves him?" Phineas asked as he caught on what Ferb was talking about.

Perry paced a bit on his two webbed feet, no that wasn't it either.

Phineas grinned, "Then you have no proof that Heinz and; Patrick you said the other man is called? You have no proof that they both are officially together. Maybe Heinz is just being a friend to him and offering his place for his stay?"

Perry looked at Phineas, and then back to Ferb. Both boys poked their heads out of the door to make sure no one was looking at them. Then they opened the door wider.

"Go on Perry. Go back to Heinz's home and find out the truth about it. Find out if Heinz really likes Patrick or you more. Plus if they both do like each other then I'm sure you can still stay friends with Heinz. Like us and the Gang." Ferb offered.

Perry smiled a little bit and nodded his head. That was a good idea. He motioned for the boys to close the door again because he has his own exit ways. He left the room, entered the kitchen... good no one was there.

Perry pulled on a hatch and jumped inside it, leading straight to his lair. Without ringing MM up about this Perry jumped into his car and drove down to Heinz's home.

Phineas and Ferb poked their heads out of the window and watched the teal coloured car of their 'pet' drive away.

"Good luck Perry." They called and closed the window.

* * *

Perry drove around the town for a short while. He was trying to sort his thoughts out before confronting Patrick and Heinz.

'Hey, Heinz... so... who is that Patrick guy? Is he now your boyfriend? I... I thought we both were on a good term with each other... well to be honest with you Heinz... I've had these love feelings bubbling inside of me for quite a while. I... Heinz, I think I have fallen in love with you... w... would you do me the honour of being my boyfriend?' Perry thought.

He shook his head that was way too cheesy. Perry sighed, he hoped that Heinz would do the talking and let him only nod and pick a few of his words out to express his feelings. But with Patrick there? Perry was sure he would run for the hills.

That Patrick is a good looking fella, clearly gay, and a human. He can offer Heinz Doofenshmirtz far more things than a little platypus ever could. Perry banged his head on his steering wheel, this was just too confusing. HE and Heinz needed a serious discussion if the problem is ever going to leave the world. Perry then arrived at Heinz's flat and looked up, well now or never.

* * *

With Heinz.

Heinz was seated for almost 2 days on his couch. His heart was burning still from that sudden kiss. Patrick had apologised to Heinz for just trying to force the truth out of them both, but Heinz said he wasn't blaming him, he would cope if Perry shot his love feelings down.

Patrick nodded and resumed with reading a book he bought for himself. And Heinz remained to stare at a blank wall, Norm the Giant robot man was in the kitchen, cooking dinner.

Just then the door knocked, Heinz poked his head up confused, Patrick placed a bookmark into the page he was at at the moment and grinned.

"I'll get it, Heinz." He offered and walked up to the door.

Heinz just nodded and sulked more. Norm resumed working in the kitchen and Patrick looked through the spy hole as to who would visit them at this hour. As he saw the small Platypus with the brown fedora on his face lit up.

'Perfect.' Patrick thought and opened the door.

"Welcome to Dr Heinz Doofenshmirts Zuhause, mein guter Herr," Patrick said in a very bad German accent. (Welcome to Dr Heinz Doofenshmirts home, good sir.)

Perry blinked and glared at him, "Ggrrrrrrrrr." (Don't overdo it.)

Heinz sighed as Perry walked in, he watched his 'friend' sit on the chair opposite of him and then he pressed on his collar, so his speech can be more clearly understood. Heinz nodded his head, they had a lot of talking to do if this problem was ever going to get out of this world.

Perry looked first to Patrick and then back too Heinz, seeing as neither of them was beginning Perry decided to start.

"So... Heinz, what is going on in the past few days?" Perry asked.

Heinz banged his head, "Nothing much Agent Perry. I had a nice holiday with the other LOVEMUFFINS a few days ago. Meet Mr Allen there, and seeing as he wanted to stay a few more days in Danville and couldn't afford another room in the hotel I offered him my place. That's pretty much it."

Perry blinked and looked back to Patrick, "So you two... are not together? At all?"

"That is correct Perry. I'm married to my husband for a few years Benji Allen. And I love my man with all my heart. Heinz may be a 'good citizen' in some way's, but he's not my type of guy. And sorry if I overdid it with the kiss at the beginning." Patrick explained.

"Yes, there was something else. Why did you force me and Heinz to kiss anyway? How did you know we liked each other in that way?" Perry asked and gave Patrick a slight glare.

Patrick sighed, "I could see in both of your eyes and the body language that you two wanted to be close to each other. In whatever way, however, your minds were preventing both of you from doing the first step. So I wanted to unleash both feelings between you two and that way maybe get you two to confess to your love emotions."

Perry blushed, now the forced kiss made sense. Heinz's own face matched a red rose as well, and he nodded his head.

But suddenly Perry shook his head, "I... I'm sorry Patrick, but you got the wrong idea of me and Heinz."

Heinz looked shocked up and stared at Perry: 'No... please Perry no.'

Patrick blinked, "I beg your pardon?"

"We are enemies, and nothing more," Perry explained.

His eyes suddenly turned to red and he left again. Heinz collapsed on the ground and screamed, Patrick quickly jumped up and caught the distraught, and heartbroken Scientist.

"No, no, no please tell me this is just a bad dream," Heinz screamed and shook.

Perry ran from Heinz's building as fast as he could. He didn't want to see Heinz again for whatever the cost.

Heinz didn't stop screaming, his pulse shot into the ceiling and he shook. Patrick was getting worried and quickly phoned for an ambulance.

2 minutes later Heinz was whisked off to the hospital, in a critical state. Still shaking and in serious pain.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. Poor Heinz."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 08 Roses

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. And this is the last day for Patrick Allen. But will he be able to fix the broken HeinzXPerry dam up again? Well read on and see."

* * *

Patrick could no longer see Heinz in such pain. He grabbed the goddam scientist by his arm and dragged him out of his house. He entered his car and started the engine.

Heinz looked outside confused, it was an early morning and Heinz actually wanted nothing more to do then jump off his building and kill himself.

Patrick drove with Heinz down to the Danville park. He parked his car, pulled Heinz out of the car and dragged him through the park. Heinz blinked and looked around the park confused.

"Why are we here Patrick?" Heinz asked confused as he tried to yank his hand back.

Patrick smiled at Heinz, "We are here because you have to now decide Heinz, do you like Perry as more than a frenemie and do you want to sort this out with Perry? Or go back to being enemies?"

Heinz shook his head, "I told you. I have no idea."

"But I know how to sort it out. Come." Patrick said.

They walked further through the park and Patrick reached a table. He motioned for Heinz to sit down and then he left again.

Just before he left he turned to Heinz, "Don't leave that table at all Heinz, I have to sort something out."

Heinz shivered and nodded his head, he watched as Patrick left to a flower shop across the road. From there he came back a short while later holding a bundle of roses. A yellow rose, a red rose, a white rose, a orange rose and a lavender rose.

Heinz blinked, "What? No way Patrick. I told you-you are not my type."

"Oh shut it, Heinz. I am not asking you to be my friend or marry me. I told you I don't see you that way at all. No, no, no. These roses are for something else. Chose two roses from the pack, turn them with a piece of string into a bouquet and then present them to Perry. Maybe he will accept your desires back and become your friend again." Patrick explained.

Heinz blinked, "Ok. But if this fails as well, I'm kicking you out for good."

"No need. I'm leaving this evening anyway. My stay is over. But I want to fix the problem between you and Perry. I know you care deeply about him, but I think he is just not getting the message too well out of it. I want you to be as honest and clear about your feelings to him as possible." Patrick said.

Heinz nodded his head and thought about what he knew about the colours. He knew that a red rose represented: 'I love you' and would be best given if one is truly in love with another. And Heinz knew he wasn't that deep in love with Perry. Yet.

The second rose is a yellow rose. Heinz smiled at it a bit softly, this would work out. He could show that he still wanted to be Perry's friend, more than anything he wanted them both to go back to how it was. And the yellow rose would be ideal for it.

The white rose represents a new beginning. If he represented that could it mean he wanted the friendship to re-begin again? Or could it mean he is willing to jump over the friendship and maybe begin a relationship with Perry? Heinz was a bit unsure.

The orange rose represents passion, so a deep longing to be with someone and maybe have some 'action' together. Heinz shook his head, that would be the same with the red rose, too quickly.

The last rose is the lavender coloured rose. Heinz actually had no clue what that should represent. He asked Patrick and he explained it: Love at first sight. Heinz blushed at that explanation.

"So Heinz, do you know what to do?" Patrick asked.

Heinz nodded, "I do now."

Heinz chose the yellow rose and the white rose. Using a bit of string he made a lovely bouquet. Then he wrote a card to the flowers and placed it in the bundle.

"I hope Perry get's the message more clearly," Patrick said and packed the other roses away.

Heinz nodded, "I hope so too."

* * *

Perry was lying in his basket, his own emotions were still hurting. Lucky today his owners were away, bad luck, no one was there to cure his pain.

'Please Heinz... Please, I want to be with you... so much. I love you. I love you. I love you.' Shot threw Perry's head again and again.

Perry tossed and turned left and right. But he couldn't get to sleep, all he could think about was Heinz Doofenshmirtz, his love interest.

Just as he was going to get up and get himself something to eat he blinked and looked out of the kitchen window.

He swore he just saw Patrick in his front garden. What is he doing here? Perry ran outside and noticed a path with red, orange and lavender petals.

Perry followed them away from the house, and he came to a sidewalk, well hidden and in shadows.

Suddenly he saw a torch being switched on, true the side alleyway was very dark. Perry's heart stopped as he saw the rose petals around Heinz's feet, a few were in his hair as well.

Perry had to suppress the urge to burst out with laughter, Heinz just looked ridiculous in all the colours, but sweet none the less.

He was then further shocked as Heinz went on one knee in front of his 'nemesis'. Perry blinked, Heinz pulled from his side pocket the bouquet of yellow and the white rose. He shivered as tears started to build up.

Perry carefully activated his chip again and faced Heinz, "Heinz?... what... what's wrong?"

"I... I want to apologise to you Perry... I... I never meant to hurt your feelings. And I haven't explained to you who Patrick Allen actually is. Before you cut me off again hear me out fully Perry. Patrick is just renting my spare room out. He wanted to spend a few more days in Danville but couldn't afford another day at the Danville Spar where I was with the LOVEMUFFIN'S on our day off. I agreed and took him in. I am in no way together with him." Heinz explained.

Perry turned to Patrick who nodded his head.

"He is telling you the truth Perry. I am 100% not interested in him. Plus Heinz there was something else you wanted to say?" Patrick asked.

Perry felt relieved that Patrick Allen and Heinz Doofenshmirtz really weren't together in the way he thought. But wait, if the roses were not for Patrick, then... w... his face turned bright red.

Heinz smiled a little bit more at the Platypuses flabbergast face, "Yes Perry the Platypus, you are right... the... the roses are for you... I... I hope I can be your friend again. Please forgive me for breaking your heart."

Perry felt tears build up. He jumped up on Heinz and embraced him as hard as he could. He shook in his fur and held Heinz as close as he could.

Heinz smiled back, "Thank you Perry the Platypus."

Perry nodded and stayed like that with him as hard as he could. This was better than any thank you, he could have ever got.

* * *

Patrick smiled, as his last clothes were packed up he left Heinz's building. He hopes that the next few months will work wonders for the two.

He got in his car, drove down to the airport, texted his mate Benji that he was coming home now and enjoyed the view.

After flying for over 2 hours the plane landed and he walked outside. He saw his husband with a massive bouquet of red roses and a heart-shaped balloon.

Both men ran towards each other and embraced one another. After kissing each other for 3 minutes Patrick let his husband go and he smiled at him.

"Welcome home love. Here these red roses are for you, the love of my life." Benji said.

Patrick kissed Benji again, "Thank you, love. I have much to tell you."

Benji drove himself and his husband back home. And along the way, he was reported about Perry and Heinz's growing relationship. They chuckled and hope it will remain stable. Forever.

* * *

As Perry flew back home in a lot better mood, Heinz smiled to himself as well. He cleaned up the other roses away.

But then he noticed that a cream coloured rose and a pink rose was placed together with a card.

Heinz recognised the writing as Patrick's, first off he placed both roses into a glass vase and filled it up with water. Then he sat down on his couch and read what Patrick had to say for himself.

"Dear Heinz, thank you for allowing me to stay at your place for the few days I was there. I would like to apologise to you that I strained your relationship with Perry the Platypus, but I hope that with the roses everything is sorted out now. The reason I'm giving you these two roses is that I will never forget this adventure with you and Perry. I hope you two will remain together and grow stronger over the months. Oh and Heinz, if you and Perry ever wish to 'tie the knot' please invite me and my husband as well. I would love to introduce him to you two. You both, you and Perry, deserve each other. Sincerely Patrick Allen." Heinz read out.

Heinz chuckled and turned a little bit pink, well he surely will never forget Patrick either. And with Perry... Heinz was sure they will be together for a few months. Time will tell.

He had his dinner, a wash and left then to bed himself. Dreaming of playing with Perry various games in a field full of roses, of all colours.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 09 Mechanical Troubles

Quanktumspirit: "Ok... this will be a bit of a cheating chapter. This takes place in the Second Dimension. And in it Perry the Platyborg is still under Dr Heinz Doofenshmirts control."

* * *

In the Second Dimension.

Perry the Platyborg was on his usual morning routine. He checked on all the supplies in the shops, that the humans were still all wearing Dr Doofenshmirts uniforms and that all the Normbots were working as usual.

After his morning checkup was finished he flew up to his master Dr Heinz Doofenshmirts. He flew to his computer and wrote his report out.

Just then he heard a call threw the interception, "General Platyborg. Please report instantly to Masters chambers."

Perry the Platyborg blinked, he checked the time, it was only just about 1 PM in the afternoon. Usually, he and his master won't hit the pillows until about 8 or 9 PM in the evening, have then a wild night full of sex until the master would fall asleep and he guarded over him.

'Oh well.' the Platyborg thought smirking.

He loves the fact that he can give his master everything his heart desires. As he reached his masters' chambers he knocked against the door.

"Come in Platyborg." Heinz's voice rang through the door.

Perry blinked, 'He seemed to be in a good mood.'

The Platyborg entered his masters' chambers and closed the door. He walked up to his masters' couch and looked at him after the two saluted each other Perry asked his master if everything was ok.

"Yes, Platyborg. Everything is fine... only... in the last few days, did you feel a bit different? Emotionally?" Heinz asked his 'slave'.

Platyborg blinked and nodded his head, "Yes master. I feel like I was flying with you every time we do the action together. I'm enjoying the evenings more and more with you my... my love."

Heinz's face turned a deep shade of red, "I feel the same way Platyborg. But our emotions have never unleashed themselves in this massive tidal wave like now. Do you know why?"

"I have a theory love. Maybe... maybe our first Dimensional counterparts have finally confessed to each other that they are in love with each other. And are now building upon their own relationship. We in the second Dimension are affected by these love feelings a lot stronger than them." Platyborg guessed.

Heinz nodded, "You are right... um... if... if this is going too far for you, or if I've hurt you (not counting the time I turned you into a platyborg)... you will instantly tell me, please. I don't wish to harm you emotionally at all."

Perry gave him a salute and promised it. He saved the promise in his data, Heinz smiled at his 'friend' and nodded.

Both friends then left for dinner of fish and chips. Then they went to bed. And again on this night, neither the Platyborg or the Master could keep their fingers off each other.

They had their 'love action' together and cuddled closer to each others body. Both hearts racing and both feeling complete than ever.

'Thank you, Perry and Heinz.' Was Platyborgs last thought as he drifted off in a happy sleep.

Both 'friends' dreamed about their relationship, growing stronger by every day.

* * *

The next day as Perry the Platyborg was going around the town on his own accord, did his head started hurting again.

He froze instantly in his spot, his eyes turned red out of anger.

'That's it, Perry. I will sort you out, even if I'll kill myself.' Platyborg snapped mad.

He ordered every Normbot to return to headquarters immediately. His master was out for dinner with his 'ex-wife'.

Platyborg attached all of the 99 million Normbots hand to hand. Using all of their energy sources he managed to open the portal back into the first dimension.

"Everyone stay attached like that. I will have to get back in a few hours." Platyborg ordered.

The Normbots nodded and Platyborg disappeared through the portal.

* * *

Perry the Platypus was sitting in his owners living room for now. Both Phineas and Ferb were away at a carnival with their friends, so he could act a little bit more like a human than when his owners are around him all the time.

Just as he was in the middle of the film: Wall.E, did he noticed a bit of wind was picking up.

He looked outside and his beak dropped, in the middle of his owners' lawn a portal opened, and out came someone Perry hoped he would never again have to see.

His Counterpart: Perry the Platyborg. Platyborg looked back to the portal and then scanned the area for Perry.

Perry rolled his eyes and quickly opened the door.

"No need to search for me Platyborg. I'm here. What are you doing here though?" Perry asked his counterpart.

Platyborg nodded his head, "May I come inside Perry. There is someone we have to talk about, urgently."

Perry blinked and nodded, "Sure come in, however, don't you dare try and locate any of my hideouts. I have the only rights to my hideout, not you."

"Don't worry Perry. I'm not here to rat you out and reveal to your owners again that you are a Secret Agent. No, it's... well it is about your job anyway. But I am not interested in your hideout." Platyborg said and entered Perry's home.

Perry blinked, Platyborg walked inside and the two Platypuses sat down on the chairs.

"Do you want something to drink maybe? A glass of water?" Perry asked and left towards the kitchen.

But Platyborg shook his head, "No Perry thank you."

Perry nodded, he got himself a glass of water and sat opposite of his counterpart.

"So what's wrong with my job? And how has my job affected you in the Second Dimension?" Perry asked the Platyborg.

Perry the Platyborg smirked at Perry, "Well... to be honest not at all. However, the last 9 days mine and Master HeinzDoofenshmirtzs have had the best love action together we could ever come up or dream over. That was a shock to us, because love feelings only affect the Second dimension so hard if the first Dimension... if they have fallen in love themselves. Or am I mistaking that you don't love Heinz Doofenshmirtz of the first Dimension?"

Perry sighed, "Not you, too. Ye,s Platyborg, I think I have fallen in love with him as well... but he doesn't love me back. I know he doesn't. He has got himself a new boyfriend and seemed to be happy."

"Name of that traitor?" Platyborg asked as he loaded his shot gun up.

Perry gave him a death glare, "Don't you dare Platyborg. I will not have you kill him. Ok come with me and you will see him."

Perry took Platyborgs hand and drove with him up to Heinz's home. He slipped himself into the ventilation shaft and walked threw the upper quarters of Heinz's home.

Just as he poked his head threw the grid, did he see the guest room was empty. This confused him, but he opened the shaft anyway and jumped with Platyborg into the room.

"What? I was sure he was here about a day ago." Perry said confused.

Platyborg activated his X-ray camera and scanned the room off, there were traces of another man living here for about 4 days. He sent the DNA threw the scans and found the man's data.

"Name: Patrick Allen. Age: 30 years old. Job: Hotel tester. Relationship status: Married to Benji Allen. Reason for being here:... just a stay over." Platyborg informed Perry.

Perry glared, "So that's his lovers name."

"Wrong Perry. Didn't you just hear me. Patrick Allen is married already. He was only in this room and downstairs in the dinning room and living room." Platyborg said as his scans checked the rest of the home.

He turned his head towards Heinz's bedroom, "Not a single trace of him is in Heinz Doofenshmirts room. Perry, if Heinz and Patrick really have been together wouldn't he wish to have his M- lover in his bedroom and do the action there?"

Perry blinked, "Well... they have only just gotten together."

"Bullshit Perry. I'll prove to you that he is not interested. Plus apart from the bathroom, living room and guest room, there is no DNA trace of Patrick. Come off to Heinz's bedroom." Platybog said and dragged Perry along the hallway.

"NO, NO, NO that is his privacy. I will not break into his bedroom." Perry started to panic.

But Platyborg dragged him threw anyway, after another scan he shook his head.

Perry looked over and saw that Platyborg's face turned a deep shade of red. "Platyborg, you ok?"

"Sorry Perry yes... it just reminds me of the great times I'm having with my master. Anyway DNA test comes back. No one apart from us, and Heinz Doofenshmirts have been in this room for the past 6 days. Perry if Heinz Doofenshmirts really had him here as a lover, wouldn't he want his lover in his bed in his bedroom?" Platyborg asked him smirking.

Perry blinked, "True you are right."

Platyborg looked at the pillow again and blinked, he shoved his hand underneath it and fished a photograph of Perry out. Sitting in a sun chair and seemed to be relaxing.

"Here is your prof Perry. Heinz Doofenshmirts is head over heals in love with you." Platyborg said smirking.

Perry blinked as he saw the photo of him, his face turned red as he seemed to be quite 'cool' on the picture. He turned it over and his face grew bright red.

"I love you Perry. Signed Heinz Doofenshmirts. XXX." Perry read off the card.

Platyborg grinned and chuckled, "Oh this is rich. I told you Perry. Now all you have to do is face Heinz and start your relationship with him."

Perry nodded, he placed the picture back underneath Heinz's pillow. They left Heinz's home and Platyborg activated the portal back home.

"Just talk this out with him. You will see, communication is the A and O of any relationship." Platyborg said.

Perry nodded and watched the Platyborg vanish again.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10 Sick days

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."

* * *

On this day Heinz Doofenshmirtz was sitting at home. He was holding his head as his nose was running.

"G... g... great... I have just started my relationship with P... P... PERRY... hatue... the Platypus and I'm... s... sitting sick in bed." Heinz complained.

He got another tissue and blew in his nose. Just then his phone rang, Heinz rolled his eyes as he recognised the OWCA's phone number.

"Hello... h... h... HATUE!" Heinz went and then blew in his nose.

" _Dr Heinz Doofenshmirtz? It's almost 8 AM and you haven't done anything suspicious online yet. Are you going to be doing something bad today?" Carl asked over the phone._

Heinz rolled his eyes, "N... No Carl. I... HATUE... I caught a flue and I'm very sick. Just... t... tell Perry the Platypus he can have... hatue... another day off. I don't... hatue... feel like doing anything evil today."

" _Ok if you say so," Carl said. "And get better soon Dr Doofenshmirtz."_

"I'll try," Heinz said as he cleaned his nose.

Heinz hung the phone back up and filled a bowl full of boiling hot water, he hung his head over it and sighed.

"I'm really in a pickle." Heinz sighed as he tried to stop shaking.

* * *

With Perry the Platypus.

Perry was having a lovely dream of dancing with Heinz at a ball. He hummed quietly to himself, just then his watch on his wrist rang.

Perry blinked and looked around the room, Phineas and Ferb were outside apparently, Perry nodded and answered the call.

"Yes?" He asked in his platypus language.

"Agent Perry the Platypus, today you have another day off. Dr Heinz Doofenshmirtz has signed himself off for today. He is sick at home with a serious flue. So have a nice day today." MM said and got off the phone.

Now had Perry had not this emotional turmoil in his heart about Heinz Doofenshmirtz, then he would have ignored such a statement and enjoy having a day off. However, now that he has fallen for Heinz his caring side shot threw.

Without asking MM for permission Perry left the house again, he jumped onto his motorbike, strapped his helmet on and drove down to Heinz's apartment. A short while later he reached the house, parked his bike up and walked the stairs up to Heinz's home. He pulled his spare key out and opened the door.

No one was in the living room as Perry worked out, but he heard someone in Heinz's bedroom.

"H.. H... HATUE!" Perry heard.

Perry followed the sneezing sound and came face to face with his 'friend' Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Heinz was still in his PJ's, with an empty box of tissues on his chest. Heinz shook as he tried cleaning his long nose.

Perry activated his speaking chip again, "Heinz, what happened?"

"I... I... HATUE... I'm sick with the flue... A... A... Agent P." Heinz explained and blew into his nose.

Perry could see that quickly Perry shot out of Heinz's home. He left to the supermarket across the street, using his OWCA allowance he bought his 'boyfriend' some cream, more tissues, chicken soup, and a flu jab.

He walked back to Heinz's home and jumped up onto Heinz's bed. For starters Perry moved Heinz's top, Heinz Doofenshmirtz blinked and blushed as Perry looked down at his red chest.

"P... Perry what... HATUE... what are you doing?" Heinz asked as he shook.

Perry handed Heinz the cream and instructed him to rub it over his chest. The chemicals in the cream would enter Heinz's body and attack the flue germ, as well as get rid of it.

He then placed the box of tissues next to Heinz's head as well. Then he left the bedroom again. Heinz did as he was instructed and cleaned his nose again before throwing the used tissue in the bin, which was starting to overflow.

Perry made an eating sign and pointed at Heinz's clock, it was just 2 PM. Heinz understood what he meant, even more so as Perry showed him the tin of chicken soup.

"Hu? Oh no, Perry. I haven't had my lunch yet. And chicken soup? Yummy. But... do you know how to cook and use an oven?" Heinz asked concerned that Perry might burn his fingers.

Perry nodded his head. He left Heinz back in his room alone and entered the kitchen. Heinz cleaned his nose again and breath harder through his nose. He hates the flue so much.

Perry found with no problem the cooking pot, a spoon and he turned the oven on.

Just then Norm the Robot man walked in and looked at Perry. Perry found a tin opener, but he had no clue how to use it. He threw the soup tin against the counter in frustration trying to open it.

"Calm down Perry, let me do it," Norm said and caught the tin in his big hand.

Perry nodded and thanked the robot man. Norm changed his hand to a can opener, placed the rim of the tin to his hand and opened it without a problem. Then he tipped the contents into the pan and handed it back to Perry.

Perry turned the stove onto gas mark 3 and stirred the soup in the pan around, to make sure he won't burn it on the bottom. Norm got another bowl out and a spoon.

"Perry," Norm addressed the Platypus.

Perry looked up for a short while from the meal and looked over to Norm.

"Do you think dad would like some tea as well? I could make him a pot." Norm suggested.

Perry nodded and pointed to the cabinet where Heinz's tea bags were stored away. Norm got the tea bag down, threw one into the teapot and then filled the kettle up. After it was boiled he poured the water into the teapot and placed it on the tray.

Perry tasted the soup with a spoon, as he confirmed it was warm enough Perry turned the gas back off, lifted the pot up and poured the soup into the bowl waiting for it.

Norm nodded and lifted the tray up. Perry placed the pot into the sink and fished out of the draw a spoon.

"Perry." Norm was about to address the platypus as he saw Perry wanted to clean up. "Don't worry about the cleaning. I'll clean the pot up. And you get the soup and tea up to my father please."

Perry blinked but nodded. He lifted the tray and walked the meal carefully upstairs to Heinz's bedroom. Norm smirked to himself, things were going to be intense.

* * *

Upstairs Heinz Doofenshmirtz was still sneezing, he shook in his bed and wanted nothing more to do then to just die.

"I swear I will invent some form of -inator that will exterminate all known diseases. This is a disaster." Heinz complained and shook in his sheets.

Just then he heard a calming chatter, Heinz looked up and saw Perry just walked in with a bowl full of chicken soup and a cup of hot tea.

"P... Perry? I thought you left back home?" Heinz asked surprised that Perry was really here.

Perry shook his head and motioned for Heinz to clean his bedside table a bit up. Heinz moved several books out of the way so that Perry could place the tray on it.

He saw that on the tray was a bow full of a creamy substance and a teacup full of tea. Heinz raised an eyebrow and Perry handed Heinz the tea first.

He nodded and drank from it, he sighed, his sore throat was not getting better, but it was ok. Then he picked up a spoon and the bowl full of chicken soup. He tasted it and scrunched his nose up.

"Yuck, threw a blocked nose you can't taste much. Bleach." Heinz complained.

Perry rolled his eyes and ran back downstairs, a short while later he came back with salt and pepper. Heinz added the herbs to his soup and found it to be just as bland tasting had he not added the salt and pepper to it.

But still, yuck. Heinz finished the soup and tea, Perry cleaned the dishes up and walked them back downstairs.

He washed up and placed them away, then he walked back upstairs with a hot bowl full of boiling water, Heinz leaned over the bowl and tried to sweat the cold out of him.

The time was running away from the two. After taking care of Heinz for over 7 hours Perry signed to Heinz that he had to go home.

Heinz nodded, "I'll cope Perry. And hopefully tomorrow I will be better."

Perry nodded and handed Heinz then a 'Get better soon' card. Heinz smiled and gave the Platypus a hug.

"Thank you so much, Perry. And if I am not well tomorrow, then you can have another day off." Heinz suggested.

Perry nodded, he hoped that won't be the case, but he couldn't change how Heinz was feeling at the moment. He gave Heinz one last hug before returning home.

Heinz leaned back into his bed and fell asleep. Downstairs Norm the Giant Robot man cleaned up the house before retiring to bed as well.

* * *

Quanktumspirit blinking at the screen: "Wow, I've written a lot more then I thought I would. Please review."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11 I don't do windows

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."

* * *

The next day Heinz Doofenshmirtz was in a bad mood. He was on the phone to his window repair shop because his window was broken again.

" _We are sorry Dr Doofenshmirtz. But we are fully booked with a church contract. You will have to wait a few days until we have a clear date when we can repair your window again." The repairman explained._

Heinz sighed, "I understand. Thank you, I hope none of you will be cut by the sharp glass."

Heinz slammed the phone down and sighed, sure he was losing a lot of money by having the window countless times repaired, but what else could he do.

The Heinz had an idea, he walked downstairs and fished Norm's robot plans out, he read through them carefully, but there was no indication that his giant robot man had any clue how to repair glass.

Plan A failed, but now what? Heinz walked back upstairs and looked at the broken window. He noticed it looked a lot like Perry the Platypus. Heinz smirked.

He left into his kitchen, using food colouring he picked the broken glass pieces up and made the Perry shape again. He dyed some glass a teal colour, orange, black and brown.

Then Heinz called Norm up, "Norm come here for a minute please."

Norm walked upstairs and looked at what his father was doing. He saw the Platypus glass shape on the floor and smirked.

"Are you making a mosaic tile of Agent Perry father?" Norm asked.

Heinz nodded his head, "Why not? Since the window company have no time to fix the window, and a bad weather front is coming tomorrow I have to fix the glass myself. Now stand on the other side of the glass, activate your blow torch and I'll hold the glass pieces up. Melt them to the glass."

Norm nodded his head, he and Heinz placed two protective masks over and held the first glass piece on the window. Norm moved the blowtorch around the glass pieces. One by one they melted the glass together and Perry's image re-appeared on the glass window.

After working together on the mosaic for over 9 hours the window was back complete. Heinz smiled as he massaged the feeling back into his hands.

"There finished. Norm come back in through the garage please." Heinz asked.

Norm nodded his head and flew downstairs. Then he walked to his lift and drove back up to Heinz's room.

As he entered it Heinz pointed to the window, Norm smiled. Both men sat on the opposite side of the glass and watched the sun slowly set.

Norm blinked a bit and faced his father as his face was turning redder.

"Dad, did you make the mosaic of Perry... because you are starting to fall for Perry? And not just because the shape is of a Platypus?" Norm asked.

Heinz sighed and faced the floor a bit sad, "Correct. I hope Perry will like what we did."

Norm smiled, "I'm sure he will love it."

* * *

The next day Perry walked through the door, he blinked as he noticed Heinz had just hit the self-destruct button on his Inator.

The Platypus glared at him, "Grrrrrrrrrrr." (Please don't tell me you've lured me down here for no reason Heinz?)

"Not quite Perry the Platypus. I wanted to show you something me and Norm have been working on." Heinz said.

By the mention of Norm Perry froze in place, the last time he battled Norm he was sent all over the Tri-State area. Heinz grabbed his 'friends' paw and pulled him into the living room.

"Norm now," Heinz called out.

Perry looked at the window he smashed a few days ago. He blinked again as he saw Norm was standing on the other side shining a bright light through it.

The Platypus was touched as he saw himself in the glass. The glass colours were teal, blue, orange and brown.

"Well, Perry, what do you think?" Heinz asked.

Perry was lost for words, instead of writing something Perry embraced Heinz as hard as he could. He rubbed his beak against Heinz's ear and purred happily.

Heinz hugged his 'friend' back, "I'm glad you like it. Just don't ever break that window again. Got it, Agent Perry?"

Perry nodded his head. He promises.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12 Oasis Paradise

Quanktumspirit: "You know the game. Please review. And on to the story. Oh plus this is the last chapter; before the tale will turn more to Family. The next prompts: 13-21 are based around Heinz and Perry's families. At least 3 of them, 2 humans and 1 animal."

* * *

Today it was a lovely warm day. Perry the Platypus just wanted to relax today, he watched and saw his owners were playing with their friends some type of water balloon game.

He was trying to hide in the shadows underneath the tree because the temperature in the back garden was so high, that he could feel himself sweating already.

'I hope I won't be called in today.' Perry thought.

No such luck. Just as Perry closed his eyes his OWCA watch rang. Perry glared madly at it as he vanished in a tube to his lair. Where he was sure the temperature was spiking up to 25 degrees Celsius.

Perry typed in his code and his hat came on his head, he then saluted his master.

"Ah, good afternoon Agent Perry. Sorry to call you in on this hot day. But Heinz Doofenshmirtz was spotted at the Oasis Paradise swimming pool today by Agent William the Wale. We don't know what he is doing down there, but we need you to make sure the animals under protection there are kept safe. Good luck Agent." MM said and shut the screen off.

Perry held a death glare towards the screen. 'Or maybe my 'lover' just wants to go swimming on such a hot day as well. Oh well, at least I'm getting paid now.'

Perry left in his hover car and flew towards the swimming pool. He landed and parked his hover car, it turned into a teal coloured car and he locked it off. Using his OWCA badge Perry got free access to the entire swimming centre.

And exactly like MM has told him he found Heinz Doofenshmirtz at the aquarium section. Perry smiled at his lover and saluted him.

Heinz turned around, "Hi Agent Perry. Are you wondering about my scheme?... hang on a second."

Heinz got his walkman out and turned the tape recorder off. He then sat down and showed Perry what he had been listening too.

'Deep dreams of the underwater world' stood on the tape. Perry nodded and Heinz plugged it back in.

"I'm just trying to relax. B... because yesterday I had a bad nightmare. It's also about this E-mail I got from my... my parents." Heinz said and turned whiter.

He opened the E-mail and showed it to Perry.

Perry blinked and read it, 'Dear Heinz Doofenshmirtz. We are coming in 5 days time to see you. Benim dich du Affe. Mutter und Vater Doofenshmirtz.'

"Exactly," Heinz said hanging his head. "I haven't even told my family yet that I am now together with you. This is just going to be a disaster. Plus Vanessa is coming in 4 days time too. And even she doesn't know about us yet."

Perry nodded, he hasn't told his side of the family either. Neither his 'birth parents in the Platypus enclosure' or the Phineas and Ferb gangs knew he was now in a romantic relationship with the love of his life.

Perry placed his speaking chip on and faced his lover. "Maybe Heinz... we should come clean about his to both sides. You with your family and me with my families."

"Good idea Perry the- wait a sec, families? You have more than one?" Heinz asked confused and faced Perry shocked.

"Yes Heinz, first my adopted 'parents' Phineas and Ferb, and then the actual platypuses I was born from the egg. They live in the Danville Zoo enclosure." Perry explained.

Heinz slapped himself over the face, "Oh that explains it. Ok. If you are feeling ready yet."

Perry nodded, then the two just resumed the rest of the time to relax together. Knowing that three family visits were on the line in a few days time.

'This is going to be a disaster.' Perry sighed.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13 White lies

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."

* * *

Perry the Platypus was standing today with his boyfriend outside a movie theatre where they have just watched a long movie. He was shaking, sweat was pouring from the poor platypus.

Because he couldn't believe that his undercover identity has been snapped by one of his owners so quickly.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Perry the Platypus was hanging out with Heinz Doofenshmirtz. They both have decided to go to the movies together._

 _The film Perry chose for them both was: Titanic. A rather long movie, but quite sad and romantic at the same time._

 _As the film was about 1/100th threw, Perry's breath stopped. Heinz Doofenshmirtz looked to his boyfriend confused and saw the platypus was shaking in his fur._

" _Perry, you ok?" Heinz asked worried and rubbed over Perry's back._

 _Both Heinz and Perry were holding hands during the film, and actually quite enjoying it. That was as Perry saw someone entering the theatre._

 _That someone being Phineas Flynn Fletcher and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. It was no secret that Perry knew Isabella has a crush on Phineas, but to actually see them both going to a 'romantic' movie together is quite surprising._

 _Heinz looked at his boyfriend and then followed his scared view. He saw the black haired girl and an orange haired boy._

" _Perry are you scared of some kids?" Heinz asked quietly and chuckled._

 _Perry nodded, he looked left and right before activating his speaking chip._

" _N... not quite Heinz... because that young man down there, with the orange hair, is one of my owners, Phineas Flynn Fletcher. And the girl next to him is his Girlfriend Isabella Garcia-Shapiro." Perry explained shaking._

 _Heinz blinked, he looked first to Perry and remembered that he had his Agent hat on._

" _Ah and let me guess, no one at your home knows that you are a Secret Agent. Right?" Heinz asked._

 _Perry nodded his head, he pressed his beak together to indicate to Heinz that he should better remain quiet threw out the rest of the movie. Heinz nodded and they continued watching the film._

 _Both the man and Platypus held hands during the film as well and enjoying the popcorn Heinz bought for the two. But the fact that one of Perry's owners was just sitting underneath them, made Perry's mouth dry and his heart stuck in his throat. He tried cooling his temperature and fear down with the bought water, but it only made it worse._

 _'Please don't look behind you both, please don't turn round.' Perry begged._

 _Suddenly, it was as if his life was shattered, his prayers were not answered. Isabella and Phineas turned around because a few rows below Perry and Heinz were a couple loudly arguing._

" _Shut up." The teens shouted back at the couple._

 _But then Phineas stopped and looked a row up and his eye locked with Perry's._

 _'Shit.' Perry cursed._

 _Perry couldn't move. Phineas nudged Isabella and she turned around as well. Both teens stared at Perry sitting next to Heinz, and both holding hands._

" _Isn't that your pet Perry?" Isabella asked._

 _Phineas nodded, "Perry we will have a talk outside after the film, please. And don't forget your friend."_

 _Perry sighed and gave them a thumbs up. He sulked in the cushion and just continued watching the movie. Heinz turned to Perry confused._

" _What's wrong Perry?" Heinz asked._

 _Perry sulked a bit, "I'll explain after the movie. Please, Heinz."_

 _Heinz nodded and they watched the last parts of the film._

* * *

Out of the flashback.

Perry was now standing outside the movie after the film was over, he and Heinz Doofenshmirtz were sitting on a bench waiting for Phineas and Isabella.

Phineas walked then up to the two 'men?', holding Isabella's hand. He sighed as the two teens sat opposite of Perry and Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

"So I was right. It is you, Perry." Phineas said shaking his head.

Isabella blinked and rubbed over the Platypuses head, "True no cyborg. But what were you doing in the film Titanic with a doctor, to begin with?"

Heinz rolled his eyes, "Doctor thanks. No, I'm a scientist."

"Ok, and Perry. Who is he and why are you wearing a hat?" Phineas asked.

Perry just handed Phineas the OWCA identity card and signed, 'I was invited by my boyfriend, Heinz Doofenshmirtz to the movie's.'

"What? Boyfriend?" Phineas said shocked.

Heinz turned a bit red, "Yes boyfriend. We've gotten together about a week ago."

Perry nodded his head.

"But... 6 days ago Perry you were in a sad mood. All day. Our gang could do nothing to do to make you smile or grrrrr again." Phineas pointed out. "Has your depression got something to do with Heinz?"

Heinz nodded his head, "Guilty. I was offering my home to another man for 6 days, Patrick Allen his name was. He wanted to stay for another 3 days and he couldn't afford another day at the hotel where I was having a spar day. So I gave him a room at my house. I'm guessing Perry broke in to stop one of my schemes and as he saw him he thought I had got myself a boyfriend."

Perry nodded to that as well, "But Patrick explained to me who he really is, and I forgave Heinz."

Isabella smiled, "Well, I hope you two will lead a good and strong relationship together."

"I'm sure we will," Perry said smiling at Heinz. "I love him with all my heart."

"Can you explain to us your entire history... in fact, Heinz how about you stay over at our house with Perry?" Phineas offered, "That way our family can get to know you better."

Perry blinked, "Um ok."

"But Phineas." Isabella panicked. "Its Ferb and Vanessa's wedding in 8 days time. Have you forgotten?"

"No, wait Heinz Doofenshmirtz? Aren't you Vanessa Doofenshmirtz father? Well, then he won't have to travel far for the wedding reception. Perfect." Phineas grinned.

Heinz just banged his head. Perry just shrugged his shoulders, now that Phineas and Isabella knew of their relationship he can come clean with the entire family.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Hihihihi. Prompts 13-20 are now with the Flynn Fletcher family and the Doofenshmirtz. Appart from prompt 21. That is something different. Please review."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14 Learning from the enemy

Quanktumspirit smirking: "I got an idea threw a drawing by someone. Mr Kat from Coop vs Cat and Perry the Platypus. Please review."

* * *

Today was a lovely day. Perry had a day off and was trying to relax in the back garden. That was until the Phineas and Ferb gang were around him smiling.

"Perry we have an idea for you." Phineas beamed and embraced their pet. "We are going to open a portal to a Dimension that has a famous pet in it and you and he or she can be friends."

Perry blinked, 'Not a bad idea. But which Dimension?'

Ferb had the TV magazine out and opened a page. He pointed at the TV image.

"How about Coop VS Kat? Mr Kat sounds like the perfect companion for you." Ferb said.

The Phineas and Ferb gang nodded their heads and they began building on the invention. However, Perry quickly researched the Coop and Kat show. They didn't seem like the right 'friend' for him.

Mr Kat seemed like a psychopathic maniac who loves destroying Coop's days every day. Perry sighed, this was going to be a long day.

The portal was built and the gang walked through it. Only 3 minutes later they had Kat captured and walked back out of the portal and up to Perry.

"Here you are, Perry. Say hi to Mr Kat." Phineas said beaming.

Perry focused on Mr Kat and grred a bit mad. "Hello, Agent 27B from the Cat planet Kat Nebula."

Mr Kat cleaned his paws a bit. "How do you know my full name and where I come from? Wikipedia right?"

"As a secret Agent, I have to know everything about anyone that comes into my territory. Agent 27B." Perry snapped.

"Please stick with Mr Kat. My Agent name sounds lame." Mr Kat said.

Perry nodded his head, "Very true. Anyhow, I have to go. If I come back and find anything happening to my owners, you will be one very sorry pussycat, got it, Mr Kat?"

Mr Kat nodded his head, "Will do, will do."

Perry looked around the place and left through a secret hatch. Ready to start his OWCA Agent day.

* * *

Perry the Platypus flew up to Heinz Doofenshmirtz home. Despite being on 'ok' terms, the Platypus was careful around his nemesis.

As Perry walked in he blinked, no traps, no inatores. In fact, Heinz Doofenshmirtz wasn't even home. Instead, Perry found a note from his 'friend'.

"Sorry that I am not there to trap you, Perry. But I'm at my council meeting. If you still wish to see me then come to Dr Feel-me-better practice. I'm going to be there all day. See you soon, if not then tomorrow. Signed Dr Doofenshmirts." Perry read.

Perry sighed, seeing as time was of the essence, Perry took his kite and flew to Dr Feel-me-better practice.

* * *

As Perry landed the kite he walked in and rang for the receptionist. She looked over the stand and recognised Perry the Platypus.

"Ah Agent Perry, correct? Dr Doofenshmirts is in room 4.02. Just walk right threw." She said and went back to read some fiction novel.

Perry tipped his hat and walked through the hallway. After scanning the doors and numbers he found door 4.02. He knocked shortly at the door and stepped back.

"Come in Agent Perry." Heinz's voice called threw.

Perry blinked and walked in. He tipped his hat to the scientist and sat in a chair opposite of his friend.

"Hi, Perry. Sorry again that I wasn't there. But I thought we agreed that you should have the day off?" Heinz asked Perry confused.

Perry sighed and nodded his head. Using sign language Perry explained to Heinz Doofenshmirtz the arrival of Kat in their Dimension. And that he wanted to learn how to get that cat back out of this dimension.

Heinz smiled at that, "So you wish to learn how to be his enemy? Ok. Count me in."

After Heinz's appointment was over he walked with Perry back to his home. Once there Heinz Doofenshmirtz let Perry into his living room.

"Ok, Perry. Let's begin with the training. First off, you have to capture the person you want to harm." Heinz said chuckling.

Perry nodded, "Like how you have always captured me?"

"Exactly," Heinz said and pulled a leaver.

Perry sighed as he was trapped in the lobster cage again.

"That is stage one, so the person you want to harm can't get away too fast." Heinz explained, "That's why quite often I trap you so you won't harm me too quickly."

Perry nodded, "That explains it."

"Indeed," Heinz said. "So that is phase one. Phase two, the show of the inator that will help you succeed in the plan over what you are planning."

Heinz pulled a blanket from underneath a small inator.

"But this Inator isn't powered or can do anything. So don't worry Perry." Heinz said.

Perry blinked and noted that down as well.

"Phase three, the enemy escapes the cage," Heinz said.

Perry blinked and nodded his head, he used a picking tool and escaped the cage.

Heinz smiled, "Good job Agent P. Phase four, you destroy the inator."

Perry nodded and pulled the lever down, the inator vaporiser itself into thin air, however, the inator exploded and shot Heinz Doofenshmirtz into the wall.

As Heinz was lying on the ground, Perry quickly raced to Heinz's side. He noticed he was hit by the inator, Perry read the instructions and worked out it was to make a person smarter.

Perry pressed his clip on his beak, "Heinz, Heinz are you ok? Oh, I'm so.. so sorry Heinz... please tell me something, anything love."

Heinz rose back up and his face lit up, "I have an idea. Perry, you get Mr Kat up here. I'll build an Inator to zap that 'rat/cat' back to his dimension and then you'll have your peace and quiet from him."

Perry nodded his head, he ran from the balcony and flew as fast as he could back to his back garden.

* * *

Still with Heinz.

Heinz has indeed found his old '2nd Dimension portal' in his home. Changing some wires, tubes and attaching it to his TV Heinz managed to open the portal to Coop VS Kat's world.

'Perfect. Now we just need Mr Kat here. And all will be alright.' Heinz thought smirking. 'I wonder how Perry is getting along with him?'

* * *

Perry the Platypus in the meantime has reached the back garden. And he caught sight of Mr Kat playing with his owners.

'All seemed to be normal here.' Perry thought.

Even though a jealousy did erupt in his stomach, they were his owners and not that hairless freaky looking rat.

Perry hid his hat and grrred at Mr Kat mad. The Phineas gang left the two alone to 'bond' a bit with each other.

Kat stretched and smirked at Perry, "My, my Agent Perry. Seriously your owners are dumber and stubborn then Millie and Burt in my dimension."

But Perry didn't let that comment phase him. "Agent 27-B, I'm giving you the opportunity to surrender and go back home. If not I will get you back to your own TV show if I would have to drag you there kicking and screaming."

But Mr Kat didn't seem to react. "No point. I won't go home. In fact, I might extend my territory."

Perry blinked, using one of his rocket backpacks, Mr Kat shot into the sky. Perry hissed mad and shot at him.

Quickly Perry contacted Heinz threw his watch. "Heinz, get your inator ready. Mr Kat is coming."

"Roger Perry," Heinz replied.

* * *

Perry and Mr Kat were flying towards Heinz's home again. Mr Kat had a gun and was firing it repeatedly at Perry.

Perry smirked and dodged the attacks with no problem. That caused Mr Kat to smile up at him.

"My, my Agent P. No wonder you are number one Agent at the OWCA. Your flying talent is remarkable." Mr Kat complimented him.

Perry rolled his eyes, "Your compliments have been noted Agent 27-B. However, I'd rather you leave your flattery to yourself. I don't stand on hairless rat like looking animals. I prefer my men to be tall, slim and have a good heart."

Mr Kat chuckled, "What, like that Heinz fella? He's your lover?"

Perry remained dead silence, his face turned bright red, "No... he is just my best friend. And leave him out of this rat."

"Not a chance Mr Duck. Or are you a Beaver? EWWWW! You are a weird cross breading thing. Yuck." Mr Kat snapped.

Perry chuckled, "No cross breed needed Mr Kat. I'm 100% Platypus."

Suddenly Mr Kat was shocked as Perry dived head down. They landed about a second later on Heinz's balcony.

"Heinz. Get ready." Perry warned him.

However, Mr Kat was just seconds behind Perry and attacked him. Heinz activated his inator and the portal back to Coop VS Kat's world opened up.

"Perry you have too get Mr Kat close enough so he will get into it." Heinz explained.

"Oh no, you two don't." Mr Kat snapped.

Perry and Mr Kat started sword fighting each other. Heinz moved the inator around the place and managed to hit the cat.

"Oh dam it." Mr Kat snapped.

Perry jumped up onto a leaver and the inator sapped Mr Kat a.k.a Agent 27-B back to the Coop VS Kat dimension.

Perry panted as he jumped back down, he heigh fives Heinz and sat down, still panting.

Heinz looked at Perry scared, "Perry you ok? Do you want a cold glass of water?"

"If... if I can have one Heinz, then yes... huff... yes please." Perry said smiling.

Heinz nodded and handed Perry a ice cold bottle. But suddenly Perry passed out.

Heinz caught his friend, "He can't get home in this state."

He placed Perry onto a water drip, scanning over his friend he noticed Perry was incredibly dehydrated. Heinz pressed the water into the poor Platypus and carried him in his arms.

Heinz looked at his watch and saw it was almost 5 PM in the evening. Knowing Perry won't make it back home in time he had to drive Perry to his house.

"Norm. Get here now." Heinz called out.

Norm drove up to him, "How is your boyfriend dad?"

"Not good. Please open up your Wikipedia page and type in this pet code: PP3011. And tell me what you find under that code." Heinz instructed.

"Searching for that code. Information downloaded." Norm said. "P-"

"No, no. Just turn into a car and drive us down there to the address Norm." Heinz explained and changed into a more comfortable pair of clothes.

Norm drove then with his father down his lift, changed into the car as instructed. Heinz placed the tired out Platypus on his side seat and activated the motors.

"Now drive us down there to Perry's home. I have some explaining to do." Heinz said and bowed his head down.

Norm turned on his car lights because it was getting late, and drove down the long roads. Heinz was swallowing a lump that was forming in his stomach. He hoped the OWCA and LOVEMUFFIN will understand the critical circumstances as to why he was driving his friend down to his house.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "This is actually part one of a two part story now. This prompt fits to this half of the story, and the second prompt fits to the next part of the tale. Please review."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15 Stay for dinner

Quanktumspirit: "I did say this is part 2. Please review."

* * *

Heinz Doofenshmirtz looked around the area. He just reached the address: Maple Drive, house number 2308. He looked at the nice yellow looking building. It definitely looked better than his own home.

'So this is Perry's owners home. Nice place.' Heinz thought.

He looked around the place to make sure no animals were around them. Because he was sure Agent Perry wouldn't be the only animal from the OWCA that lived in this area. If the OWCA would catch the wind that he knew now where Perry lived, then they are sure going to force Perry to relocate, so he won't be able to track him down anymore.

Heinz got out of the car and saw the family's dining room table was all set for dinner that evening. He recognised Linda in the kitchen cooking over the stove, next to her is her husband Lawrence. Heinz smiled happy that Linda has a happy family all of her own.

In the living room, Heinz saw Phineas, Ferb and Candace watching some movie. So the kids were home as well.

Heinz looked at Perry, he was still fast asleep. Heinz hoped that Perry won't kill him for locating his real home. But he has to give him back, otherwise, it would ruin their profile of a normal day. And the 'Flynn Fletchers' were expecting Perry back any minute.

Heinz placed Perry on the doorstep, hide his hat inside his furred pocket and rang the doorbell. Quickly he tried to run from the door, but Linda opened the door before Heinz could have the chance to hide.

"Heinz?" Linda called out to him.

Heinz froze in his step and looked back over to his 'ex-girlfriend'. He sighed and turned to face her completely, only just noticing the man and the kids were at her side now as well.

Perry was now being held by the orange haired kid and looked at Heinz, with his eyes open. And despite not having his hat on anymore, Heinz could still tell this was his 'boyfriend'.

"Hi, Linda. I just found your pet and I wanted to give him back. So... have a nice evening." Heinz said and was about to go as well.

"Please stay Heinz. I've just cooked dinner. Would you like to join us?" Linda suggested, despite it being extremely weird.

Perry looked at Heinz, asking threw his own eyes the statement: 'Please no.'

Heinz shook his head, "No, sorry. I have to get to my own home."

But instead of letting him go, Phineas and Ferb circled around him like a hungry pack of wolves, they pulled the doctor inside. Heinz sighed and followed suit anyway.

"Please stay sir. A hero who saves our pet deserves a good dinner as a treat." Phineas beamed.

Ferb nodded his head as well. "Come in, come in."

Perry watched as they sat Heinz at the table, the doctor still looked confused. Perry smiled and jumped up onto his lap, did a full circle around his legs and then lay flat down. Feeling how warm Heinz's legs were feeling.

Heinz blinked and looked down at his boyfriend. Phineas and Ferb both sat next to Heinz on the other side of him. Linda vanished back into the kitchen to continue cooking the family dinner.

"I hope you have brought not only Perry over but also hunger Heinz." Linda smiled sweetly.

Heinz's face heated up embarrassed, "Um... a bit. But I don't want to be a bother."

"No problem." Ferb said for the first time looking at Heinz with cold eyes, "Our mother cooks always enough to feed us all and another 3 set of triplets."

Phineas burst over with laughter, almost causing Heinz and Perry to jump out of their skins. He just nodded and continued laughing.

Heinz was still blushing madly, "Um... could I please use the bathroom for a minute?"

"Sure Heinz, just follow the stairs upstairs, its the room with the WC sign on it," Phineas explained and plucked Perry from his lap.

Perry blinked and almost squealed shocked, Heinz nodded and walked up the stairs and into the bathroom. Making sure it is locked.

Perry looked around and jumped from Phineas lap.

"Hu? Perry?" Phineas asked.

Ferb and Phineas watched as their pet walked on all 4's up to the second floor.

"Maybe he's tired." Ferb guessed.

Phineas shrugged his shoulder and helped set the table.

* * *

Upstairs Heinz vanished into the bathroom. He quickly used the toilet, and as he was finished Heinz flushed the loo and washed his hands.

Just as he was done and wanted to walk downstairs, he noticed Perry looking at him through the door. Heinz opened the door further, Perry walked in and Heinz then locked it, to make sure no one would discover Perry's true identity as being an OWCA agent.

Perry thanked him and stood back up on two legs, whiles fishing his hat out of his furred pocket and setting it onto his head.

Then they both sat down on the bathtub, trying to think this out. Perry was getting more and more scared that his owners were only hours away from finding his true identity out. Then Perry had an idea.

He activated his speaking clip and faced Heinz, "Heinz I think we should come clean to my owners. They deserve to know the entire truth."

"You mean... with-" Heinz asked, he cut himself off and pulled his ID badge of the LOVEMUFFIN.

Perry pulled his OWCA badge out as well and nodded his head. "And also about... about us both being boyfriends... if this is going to fast for you then I won't jump, only with you."

"No, you are right Perry. We should tell them." Heinz said.

"Heinz Perry dinner time." The two men headed downstairs.

Heinz and Perry nodded and hid their ID's back into their pockets. Then the two 'lovers' walked downstairs. Heinz carried Perry down to make sure he won't step on the platypuses tail. Perry grrred happy, feeling his 'lover' so close to his smaller body.

* * *

Heinz and Perry reached the dining room, Heinz set Perry on the floor and Perry walked up to his filled up food bowl.

Linda served the dinner and Heinz thanked the family for having him over. Quietly the family ate the meal up.

Heinz noticed that everyone enjoyed the meal with no problem, dishes were shared around and no one was screaming at each other. This was what a happy family was meant to be.

During the meal, Phineas had an idea what he wanted to talk with Heinz about.

"SO Heinz, is it true you used to date mine and Candace's mother? Does it mean you are our biological father?" Phineas asked.

Heinz's face turned a little bit red, "You would think that wouldn't you. But no. Ever since the first date, where I was basically making a fool of myself we have never seen each other again. But I didn't forget it."

Heinz walked up to his coat and pulled out a very old tape-recording. It had the words Deep Purple: Smoke on the water on it and he showed it to the kids.

Linda blinked, "You still kept the tape, Heinz? Does it even still work?"

"Yes, it does. I listen to it every now and then. But I couldn't bare throw it away." Heinz explained and placed the tape away.

Phineas walked up to him and looked at Heinz confused, "Why? It seems weird holding onto old things."

Heinz shook his head and chuckled a bit, "If something has a memory interlocked with it Phineas, then I can't part with it. If you get older and start building up serious memories too things, then you can't depart from them that simply... let's say,... um, your 'girlfriend' gives you a hideous orange coloured bracelet with a heart on it. And shortly after that present is handed to you-you both start kissing. Three weeks after that gift is handed to you your girlfriend has then killed in a car crash or something similar. Would you then wish to throw that particular present away? No, it holds valuable memories to you that link to you and her being together for the final time."

"No, I wouldn't. That is a good point, Heinz." Phineas said.

Ferb, however, looked at the 'scientist/doctor?' confused, "How exactly have you linked yourself to our pet Perry anyway Heinz? I'm sure he doesn't just wonder over the street for you to bring him back all the time."

Heinz remained dead quiet. He could feel Perry was shaking, begging with his body not to rat him out about the OWCA. Heinz looked down at Perry and worked out a cover up plan as to why he would like to spend the day with him.

Then Heinz's eyes lit up, 'I know.'

"Well Ferb." Heinz said smiling as he stroked Perry further. "It's because I myself have a Platypus pet."

Perry looked up at him, 'What?'

Phineas blinked, "What Heinz? What is the gender and name of the Platypus? And colour?"

"Well Phineas. Its a girl Platypus by the name of Lena, she is also teal coloured and she and Perry have become a couple about 2 weeks ago." Heinz explained.

Ferb's mouth widened and smiled. "Aw. Perry has a girlfriend? How cute, well then Perry you can go over to his house as often as you wish. To be with your mate."

Heinz chuckled a bit and stroked Perry further. Perry felt like banging his head on the floor out of stupidity.

'I don't go over to Heinz to 'fuck' with a platypus. I go over because I love seeing my 'boyfriend' and to stop him from destroying the Danville area.' Perry thought mad.

But at least they were buying the lies, Perry only hopped that he and Heinz won't regret it.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Hihihihihi. Please review."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16 Vanessa and her family

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. This is part 3. Also, let's say for the sake of this FF that Perry is immortal. Please."

* * *

Today in a house at the Subordinate Ferb Fletcher was carrying his last boxes into his and Vanessa's new home.

He has proposed to Vanessa about 2 years ago, after being together for over 7 years. Ferb is now 27 years old and doing a good job at being a creative inventor with his brother Phineas. Vanessa was 36 years old and happy with her true love.

Their wedding was only 5 days away from today, and everything was running smoothly.

"There that was the last box." Vanessa smiled.

Ferb nodded his head and circled his arms around his 'fiancées' abdomen. Vanessa smiled and hugged her 'true love' back.

However, Vanessa's smile fell as she looked at her true love, "Ferb... I know it's stupid to ask, but are you sure? Despite our 9 year age difference? Am I not rushing you into too much?"

Ferb shook his head, "Not at all Vanessa. We've built this relationship upon trust, honesty and hard work. Even if you were 20 years older then me or even more, I would still wish to keep you safe, happy and healthy. I have and always will love you my darling."

Vanessa smiled and kissed her lover, Ferb melted into the kiss and lead her into their bedroom. The two enjoyed some loving hours with the true love of their lives.

* * *

The next morning Vanessa got up and found a note from her lover, 'Sorry my darling, but Phineas called me over, I have to work now. I'll see you this afternoon to sort more details about our wedding out. See you soon, your fiancée Ferb Fletcher.'

Vanessa chuckled and left to have her shower. As she was relaxing in the heat and washed her body Vanessa suddenly blinked. She realised something was wrong. Quickly Vanessa finished her shower, combed her hair, slipped into a pair of jeans and T-shirt before walking outside and off to the shops.

Vanessa opened her mobile app to check the date to see if she wasn't remembering it wrong, nope it was the right date.

She walked to the women's section and selected 3 different pregnancy tests. She swallowed and smiled, after paying for her purchase Vanessa walked back to the home. Once there she vanished into the bathroom.

Using the toilet and her urine Vanessa dipped the 3 sticks into it. And her face lit up.

"Oh my god. I have to tell the others immediately." Vanessa grinned.

She quickly dialled her 'sister-in-laws' mobile number.

"Hello Isabella?- yes it's me Vanessa, listen please bring Phineas with you.- Meet me this evening at Uncle Joe's Subs, please. I have some exciting news.- ok so 7:30is? Ok, see you then, bye." Vanessa said smiling.

She then dialled her fathers' mobile number, "Vater? Hi please meet me and my fiancée Ferb Fletcher at the Uncle Joe's Subs at 7:30.- Yes, you may bring Perry with you as well. Oh, are you two actually now an item as well?- Ok, I'll just wait then. See you both in a bit."

Vanessa smiled across her entire face and quickly finished the last of the household chores. As the home was clean she had another shower and changed into a dark blue dress with long gloves on, she combed her dark brown hair down and waited for her true love to come home.

As the clock struck 6 PM in the evening her husband Ferb Fletcher arrived at home. He was a bit tired but stared at his true love confused.

"Vanessa? Why are you dressed as if we are going to the movies?" Ferb asked confused.

Vanessa smiled, "Well darling. I've invited my father, Phineas, Isabella and Perry the Platypus to a restaurant. Please get changed, I have something important to tell all of you."

Ferb blinked and nodded his head, he left into the bathroom and had his shower, cleaning himself from all the oil, grubber and just an overall days work for him. As he was clean and combed through his green hair Ferb selected some hair-jell and held his green hair back.

Then Ferb selected his white suit and wore that, as he was sure his black shoes were polished up to perfection Ferb walked downstairs to his fiancée.

Vanessa smiled and walked with her lover to the car, together they drove down to the restaurant.

* * *

A short while later Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Perry the Platypus, Isabella Gracia Flynn, Phineas Gracia Flynn, Ferb Doofenshmirtz Fletcher and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Fletcher all arrived at the restaurant.

They walked inside it and Vanessa looked at her father and his 'date' confused, as well as Ferb and Phineas.

"Perry? You are along for the ride as well?" Ferb asked their pet confused.

Perry nodded his head, he activated his speaking clip. "I won't leave my boyfriend behind."

"Awww. Cute dad. But are there things in this restaurant you can eat Perry? You are after all a Platypus and the human food might be a bit strange for you." Phineas pointed out.

"No, it will be fine. I've been to several restaurants during my life, and at the moment Crayfish and Shrimp salad are one of my favourites." Perry explained.

The others nodded their heads and found a table for 6. Heinz sat next to Perry, then came Ferb and Vanessa and last Isabella and Phineas.

The 'family' picked the menu card up and selected their dishes.

A waiter walked up, "Welcome, may I take your drink orders first?"

"Sure. I'll have some lemonade please." Vanessa said smiling happily.

Ferb smiled along, "I'll have a cup of English tea with milk please."

"I'll have a pink lemonade please," Isabella said.

"I'll have a hot chocolate please," Phineas said and placed the card down.

Heinz quickly read through what he wanted and found one, "A glass of milk please."

The waitress looked confused down at Perry. "And the duck? If you are having something."

Perry gave her an unamused look and just pointed at the water. She nodded, noted it down and then left again to the kitchen.

Phineas blinked, "Duck Perry? Seriously? You are a Platypus, also known as-"

"A Ornithorhynchus anatinus." Heinz explained.

Perry nodded, "That is correct. But lets cut to the chase. Vanessa, why did you call us all together? Has it got something to do with yours and Ferb's wedding in 5 days time?"

"Not quite Perry. Can we first eat before I explain it out." Vanessa said and turned bright red.

Ferb swallowed his fear down, Vanessa did look a little pail. The meal came and the family feasted on their chosen dishes.

After eating the meal to the end Vanessa nodded, she looked at her 'husband' and then rummaged through her bag.

"Well, darling... and guys. Me and Ferb are going to be parents in 9 months time." Vanessa explained.

She pulled out her pregnancy test and showed it the others. The 'guests' smiled and Perry applauded to Vanessa.

He signed to her, 'Very good job Ferb and Vanessa. I hope for you both the best of happiness.'

"Thank you, Perry." Vanessa and Ferb said at the same time.

Heinz nodded his head, Perry smiled, after the meal the family left back home. Perry was excited to become a 'cousin' in a few months time. And Ferb was excited over becoming a father.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. And... I'm not too sure at the moment. But Heinz won't become the Grandfather yo all might hope. I only have 15 days left. Unless I'm zapping them into the future. So I'm unsure."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17 It is not what it looks like

Quanktumspirit: "I had a quite hard time working out what I should understand under this title. But I have a plan now. Please review."

* * *

Today Perry got into his work quite happy. He got his post, worked on his reports and completed his missions.

However, on this day Perry was called into Major Monogram's office. Perry blinked and followed the order. His Major didn't look too pleased with him.

"Agent Perry, please sit down in the chair," Monogram said glaring at the Platypus.

Perry blinked but did as he was asked. He looked around the desk, it was extremely neatly tidied up. However, Perry saw a 'Conviction' notice poking out of his file.

Perry almost felt sick at the thought that MM was going to suspend him from his job. Without this job and without the gadgets that Carl has invented Perry won't be able to visit Heinz anymore. If he doesn't put the effort into seeing Heinz then Heinz might think he doesn't love him anymore, and that was anything but the truth.

"Agent P... this is very hard for me to accept. But you do know that one of the biggest OWCA laws is: 'No interaction, no relation and no rendezvous between our Agents and their LOVEMUFFIN nemesis.' However, Agent Peter, the Panda has informed us that you have been seeing Dr Heinz Doofenshmirts for the past 16 days in a romantic light? You both have been going out together and interacted as a 'couple'?" Monogram asked and glared harder at Perry.

Perry hung his head, it was all true. And now he was going to lose his job. Perry looked up at him and slowly nodded his head.

Monogram sighed and rubbed his head, "I have no idea what to do with you any more Perry. You've broken the biggest law. How far have you taken your 'relationship' with Heinz? Does he feel the same as you?"

Perry nodded to that as well, he shivered and pulled out of his hat the cameras. He showed him the past 16 days. Monogram listened to the entire story as Perry explained what has happened.

Monogram sighed again, "This is not good. As much as I want to fire you from your job Perry,... you are still the best OWCA Agent we have ever educated and sent on missions. You don't back down from any job... but if you are now together with Heinz then we have no choice but to take you out of your job and cancel your OWCA pass... but there is another problem to this, if we fire you we lose one of our strongest and smartest Agents ever. So I have a different idea. Perry, can you keep your OWCA and job life apart from your private life?"

Perry sighed and shrugged his shoulders, he was unsure.

Monogram nodded, "I see. Well Agent P try. We still need to protect the Danville area with all the animal agents, and if you start liking 'Dr Heinz Doofenshmirts' then you won't be able to stop any of his evil plans. He will be able to overpower you just because the way he 'looks' at you. Have you even asked him if this howl 'friendship' to him is real? And not just some evil plan to have you stop hurting him?"

Perry nodded his head again, he picked up a pen and paper and began explaining to MM about it, 'Yes MM, I've talked with Heinz about it and he likes me as more than a friend as well. Our families are coming together anyway because of my owner Ferb Fletcher and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. They both are expecting their first child and are going to be married in 4 days time. I want these few days I have left with Heinz to be happy, please.'

MM sighed, "Ok Perry... just stay on your guard and stay focused, am I understood? And if we need you for a different LOVEMUFFIN problem you will not hesitate, but come straight back. Am I understood?"

Perry nodded his head and saluted his Superior. He left the OWCA building and flew back home.

* * *

As Perry got back home he was sulking a lot. The OWCA knew he was in a relationship with Heinz, they are now going to be watching his every move for the next few days until he can somehow shake them off.

'But I swear to you, my love. I won't give up on us.' Perry thought and gritted his teeth.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18 A Sticky Situation

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."

* * *

Today was not a good day. Perry has just escaped from his owners and reached Heinz Doofenshmirtz home.

As he walked through the door he ended up stuck to something pink, sticky and he fell over. Then he was suddenly scooped over by an arm and that had something brown and yellow stuck to it.

"Ewwww!" Perry shrieked.

Heinz Doofenshmirtz just walked in, avoiding his traps as he packed his shopping away.

"Ah Agent Perry, I see you've found your trap. Or did the trap find you? Whatever, anyhow today the plan is to try a new pet shampoo out I found for you." Heinz explained.

Perry blinked, 'A bath, oh no!'

Heinz showed Perry the tube, on it stood: 'Platypus well-feeling relaxation bath cream. Use on your pet once a week and he/she will feel revitalised as well as looking his/her best.'

Perry looked down at himself, true with this 'trap' he definitely needs a bath. Before his owners catch him like this again.

Heinz plucked the Platypus from his trap and walked outside with him, the bathtub was all set with warm water. Heinz carefully placed Perry into the tup, the Platypus smirked at him, the water was perfect.

Perry did a few swimming and diving moves in the water, Heinz read the label of the shampoo.

"Make sure your pet Platypus is completely drenched, using a brush free his/her fur from any flees, leaves, twigs, debris or otherwise." Heinz read.

Perry blinked as Norm walked up to them with a brush, the metal man plucked the wet platypus out of the tub, combed his fur threw and indeed freed Perry from much, slime and other crap.

'Ouch, ouch, ouch!' Perry snapped, this was hurting him.

After Heinz finished reading it, and Perry basically had his fur combed off his body did Heinz use the shampoo massaged it, scrubbed, kneaded and sponged it into the Platypus. Perry felt his body shiver the way Heinz was touching him and cleaning his body to perfection.

After Perry was covered with the shampoo Heinz continued reading.

"Once you pet Platypus has the loation in his/her fur, using a sponge and water, rub it over the body, that way washing the shampoo out. The detoxines in the shampoo will take care of any bacteria, mud, flees ect." Heinz read out.

Perry sighed, he rubbed his head and closed his eyes tightly, next thing he noticed was Heinz rubbing a sponge filled with warm water over his body and cleaning that shampoo back out of the Platypus.

As Heinz was sure Perry was cleaned, he dried the platypus up and plucked him out of the tub, screwed the lid of the shampoo back on and smiled at the clean platypus.

Perry however was less amused, he chuckled and shook his head.

Perry activated his speaking clip, 'which is water proove' again and spoke to Heinz.

"Seriously Heinz? Giving me a complete bath as if I'm some form of pup?" Perry asked whiles chuckling.

Heinz sighed and rubbed embarassed over his head, "Sorry Perry. I... I was just wishing to take care of you."

Perry blinked and looked shocked at Heinz, he grabbed his boyfriends hand and placed him into his hoover car, activating the jet he flew Heinz back to his home.

He hid himself and Heinz on the roof of his owners home and pointed down at Phineas and Ferb, who were at the moment building some form of flying device and testing it out in the back yard.

"Heinz, those two boys are my care takers and owners. If something is wrong with me, or if I'm hurt they know how to take care of me. You remember we were discovered by Phineas a few days ago right?" Perry asked him.

Heinz sighed, "True to that. Sorry, P."

Perry chuckled, but just then Phineas and Ferb flew their hoover car up to the two. Perry rolled his eyes as his owners chuckled.

"Aw, hi Agent Perry, hi Heinz. What are you doing on our roof?" Phineas asked.

Perry chuckled, "Heinz has just trapped me in some gunk and then cleaned me up, guys. I was just explaining to him that he doesn't have to give me a bath, but I have you two for it."

Heinz nodded his head, Ferb looked around worried.

"But what about your job at the OWCA, if they know Heinz knows where you live, you will end up in a lot of trouble." Ferb pointed out.

Perry nodded, he placed his finger on his beak, indicating to the boys to keep it secret.

Phineas then blinked, "How exactly did you two meet?"

Heinz chuckled, "Well, let us sit in your living room, and I think we can explain it to you guys."

Perry nodded. They climbed back down and headed inside. Lucky Lawrence and Linda were both away to the shop and Candace in town with her boyfriend.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. And the next chapter won't be very long either."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19 It was a Tuesday

Quanktumspirit: "Ok, just to inform you guys. Tuesday will be my day over when Perry and Heinz meet each other for the first time. Then the title makes sense. Please review."

* * *

As Heinz and Perry were lead inside Perry indicated that they should explain themselves in the dining room.

Phineas got himself some fanta, Ferb made himself a cup of tea and Perry got himself a bottle of cold water.

"Heinz, do you want something to drink?" Phineas asked the man.

Heinz shook his head, "No thank you. I'm fine."

The 3 humans and Platypus walked to the couch, Phineas sat next to Ferb and Perry sat with Heinz on the other couch. Perry hid his hat in case Linda or Lawrence would walk in on them.

Then he jumped on Heinz's soft legs and curled around himself, whiles keeping his focus on his owners, Heinz understood why.

"Oh, Phineas and Ferb, I think Perry is going to act now in his pet mode for a while. Just in case your parents would walk in on us, then his cover would be blown again." Heinz explained.

Perry nodded his head, Phineas and Ferb both agreed to hid his OWCA ID as well.

"So Perry, how exactly did you two meet?" Phineas asked.

Perry activated his speaking clip under his beak, "Well guys. It was on Tuesday the 20th of March as I got assigned to Heinz Doofenshmirtz. I got my first mission and that was to look at my nemesis. See what he does every day. In his file I read that, on that particular day, he was going to have his photo taken for a US ID card. So he could show he was now a US citizen. So I first checked all the photoshops over. Nothing, I had a scrubby looking photo from 30 years ago and I was sure he actually looked different now."

"Correct Perry. I was just coming out of a photo box, where I had my ID photo taken before I stepped out. I picked my new photo and looked at it. 'Handsome' I thought and walked them away from the box. But as I was walking down the street, I could feel myself being watched. And not threw the CCTV cameras, but actually being followed. I turned around and I spotted Perry's body was hiding behind a post box not too far from me." Heinz explained.

"Correct Heinz. I followed him down to his home. The massive violet building that looks like Ferb's head, and there I noted down was most likely most of our battles were to take place. And just as I was going to turn away, I landed in my first ever trap, a shoe box." Perry chuckled.

Phineas burst out into laughter, "A shoe box?"

Heinz nodded, "I wasn't too creative with my traps, but it worked. As I had Perry captive I carried him into my home and sat him down. Perry sighed and handed me his OWCA ID card, and wrote to me that I was now a member of LOVEMUFFIN and had him as my nemesis. I smiled and shook with him on it. Before handing him my ID pass. And that is where our year-long battles began."

Ferb smiled, "Charming."

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Sorry it isn't too long. But that's all I had planned for this. Please review."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20 No words

Quanktumspirit: "Oh, I have a very sad idea. Please review."

* * *

It was a rare time in Perry's history with Heinz. Normally, whatever mission he would get against his 'now best friend', Heinz would be talking so much that Perry had hardly time to stop him to give his own opinion.

They have now been together for about 11 days and Perry has never felt so happy in his entire life.

Anyhow, on this day Perry was on a walk with his owners, he could barely hold his own emotions in check as he was tied up and Phineas and Ferb entered a video rental shop.

Perry looked left and right, quickly and easily he slipped out of his hold and fished his OWCA hat out. He walked inside of the jewellers' shop and bought inside the shop a golden engagement ring. He wrote on the rin and placed in the X a sapphire diamond.

The Platypus smiled and placed it into a black ring box, closed it off and paid $2.000 for the ring. Then he hid it into his furred pocket and quickly walked back to his lead, hid his hat and fastened himself back to the lead.

"Come, Perry, let's get a ice cream." Phineas smiled.

Perry nodded his head a bit and followed the boys towards the ice cream shop. Vanessa was also there, waiting for her lover Ferb. As they got into the shop Ferb ordered himself a vanilla ice cream, Phineas a lemon ice cream and for Perry, they ordered an apple ice cream.

Perry raised a confused eyebrow, but he enjoyed the ice cream anyway. Whiles the family was eating happy Perry's thoughts were back with Heinz.

'I wonder what he is doing at this moment.' Perry thought and smiled.

"Hey Perry," Vanessa called out to the pet.

Perry looked up with a bit of his ice cream on his beak, he raised a confused eyebrow. But Vanessa was pointing across the mall.

"Dad is there." She said smiling over at her father.

Perry's eyes straightened up as he spotted his lover. His face grew a bit red, feeling the ring box poke in the side of his costume. But Perry didn't move, he just looked back over to Vanessa confused.

'So?' He was asking her.

Vanessa rolled her eyes, "Go to him, Perry. I'm sure he would enjoy some company."

But Perry shook his head, he wanted to wait a bit and find the right words before he wanted to ask for Heinz's heart.

"Perry, I know the next step is terrifying. But if you don't tell him... it might be too late." Vanessa said kissing Ferb's head, who turned 3 different shades of red.

Perry smiled, but just as he was going to run over, he saw Heinz walking up to them.

"Hey Vanessa, might I take the other free seat? Hi Ferb, hi Perry." Heinz asked.

Perry raised a confused eyebrow, Heinz's voice was low and sounded like he was full of heartbreak.

Perry activated his speaking clip under his beak, "Heinz? Dear, what's wrong? Why are you upset?"

"Dad, you told me this morning you had a doctors appointment, correct? What's wrong? What happened?" Vanessa asked worriedly.

Ferb looked at Heinz also scared, "You really don't look good."

Heinz nodded, he pulled his hankey out and couched violently into it. He dabbed his head a bit and tried to stop shaking.

"I was actually only at the hospital to... to have my usual flu shot and check up... but... but the doctors instead found something else out. That's why I wasn't home at all Perry." Heinz explained as tears started building up.

Perry blinked, "Dear... what happened at the doctors?"

"Guy's... I... I have... a tumour in my brain." Heinz explained as tears built up.

Everyone gasped shocked. Heinz hung his head and Perry hugged him tightly.

"D... dad... how long have you got left?" Vanessa asked worriedly.

Heinz's tears streamed out of his eyes, "A... About 11 days. I asked for treatment, but they said it is so far developed that no treatment would work for it. And that in these 11 days I should just sort all my financial affairs out, organise my funeral and just enjoy the last days I have."

Perry shook almost uncontrollably, but he still couldn't bring any words out.

All hugged Heinz as he shook himself, he got up slowly and walked back home. Perry couldn't even think of anything comforting to say to him. Only to wish to support him during his final days.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Ok shoot me. I know this was over the top, giving Heinz a deadly disease. But I only have 10 days left, so I decided to have him killed off. Please review."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21 This place is a Zoo

Quanktumspirit: "After that depressing chapter. I decided to make one a bit happier. Please review. Oh, also Heinz is about to break a few laws revolving around Zoos. Please don't hold it against him."

* * *

Heinz Doofenshmirtz was at the moment resting in his home. After getting the bad news of his condition he just wanted to end his life faster.

Before he could even plan his death, he heard a crash, at 7 AM in the morning at his bay window. Perry the Platypus has basically raced after breakfast over to his house to make sure the madman doesn't do anything too stupid.

"Perry? What's wrong?" Heinz asked.

Perry gave him a death glare, "What's wrong love. YOU ARE VERY SICK AND THERE IS NOTHING STOPPING THE GODDAM GRIM REAPER! But... but I decided to enjoy these last days with you. And I want you to meet someone of my family."

Heinz raised a confused eyebrow, "Someone of your family? I know the Flynn Fletchers already. In case you forgot Ferb your owner is together with my daughter."

"True Heinz, but they are not whom I'm talking about. I'm a Platypus Heinz, not a human. I want you to meet my birth parents. Come we have a long way to go. Off to Danville Zoo department." Perry explained.

Heinz still looked at Perry confused, but he did as the Platypus ordered. He walked with him to the car and drove down to the Zoo.

There he boughed himself a ticket and walked calmly from one enclosure after the next. Perry smiled and walked alongside his boyfriend.

"Perry the Platypus." Perry heard someone call out.

Heinz noticed Perry stopping him as he turned, he noticed they were in front of the Pander enclosure, Peter the Panda has just returned from his fight against Mr Mystery and was now acting out to be a mindless Panda bear.

"Hi, Peter. How's Mr Mystery?" Perry addressed the panda.

Peter raised a confused eyebrow, "Doing well, just finished destroying his 'SubWay-Inator' to stop him from getting a free SubWay every time he enters the shop. But why are you here? And with Dr Heinz Doofenshmirts none the less?"

Heinz looked a bit embarrassed, "Well... Perry asked me to meet his 'birth parents family'."

"Birth family? I thought you lived with the Flynn-Fletchers?" Peter said confused.

Perry banged his head against his hand, "Well yes Peter. I was adopted by them, but I was actually born a platypus at Danville's Zoo department, before being put up for adoption. Then at the young age of 2 days, I was adopted by Mr Flynn, Phineas father and handed to his young son. And the rest of the story you know."

Peter nodded his head, he climbed back up and Perry smiled a bit. Heinz smiled back at his lover as they walked further through the enclosure.

"So I take it, you and Peter are still in a grudge against each other?" Heinz asked.

Perry chuckled a bit, "Sort of. He is always trying to out beat me at everything. Not only now for your 'interests' but also the most amount of missions against one's nemesis, and I have him beat 20 to 1. Mr Mystery is slacking off for too long that Peter can't stop him so often if he doesn't do anything bad."

Heinz chuckled, Perry continued walking and a short while later they arrived at the Platypus enclosure. Heinz found a bench and sat on it as he watched Perry face the other Platypusses. Heinz counted one older lady, an older male platypus (most likely Perry's father and mother), and several other Platypusses younger than him or his age range.

Perry turned his translation clip off, but then had an idea, before saying hi to his parents, he walked up to Heinz and plonked into his ear an animal translator. So he could understand what he and the other Platypuses were talking about.

Then he turned back round to the other Platypusses and bent down to their level, focusing on his father and mother.

"Hello, mum and dad. I'm back." Perry said smiling calmly.

But his father was suddenly glaring at him, "Are you challenging me Perry for the right to be top mater in our enclosure? Not with me. Fight me like an actual man you coward."

Perry backed further away as his father snapped and growled lowly at the bars of the cage.

"Oh dear, Perry why are you really here? It isn't too out beat your dad is it?" His mother asked him.

But Perry shook his head, "I'm not interested in being top Platypus mum or dad. I just wanted you guys to meet someone special to me."

This calmed his father directly down, "Hu? Who?"

Perry changed his platypus chatter to his clip speaking again. "Heinz you can come forward now."

"Ok Perry, whatever you say," Heinz said nervously.

Heinz walked as close to the bars he could, Perry's parents stared at him with a lot of fear as they backed away from him.

"p... P... Perry that... that is a human..." His mother panicked.

His father's face also turned pale white... that was not a good way to say hi. But Heinz instantly noticed the Platypusses nervous walking ways. He bends lower, looked away and placed some small wormy treats in his hand he had with him, he bent lower and held his palm flat out.

Perry smiled and faced his parents, his father and mother looked at each other and walked very carefully forward to sniff the treats. Even more carefully they picked the treats up with their mouths and consumed them. Whiles smiling.

"Yummy." They said after finishing the worm.

"Perry where did you meet Mr worm?" His mother asked him facing Heinz happy.

His father circled around him and climbed onto his lap. Heinz stayed seated and carefully stroked over the older platypuses head. He grred happy and accepting of the comforts Heinz was offering.

Perry gave his parents a brief explanation, but he left the howl 'in love and sex' part out. His parents were beaming at Heinz and Perry.

"And is he your mate?" His mother then asked. "If he is that cool with all your adventures with you Perry?"

Perry nodded his head, "Yes mother, in that aspect we like each other a lot. So is it ok if I can have him as a 'partner'?"

His father nodded his head, "Sure thing, Perry. He is the best apple you could have ever picked."

The parents jumped down from Heinz and faced them once more.

"Welcome to the Family Heinz." They said smiling.

Heinz smiled back at them, "Thank you, Mr and Mrs Perry."

Perry chuckled a bit, he looked one more time around and jumped with Heinz back out of the cage. Then the two friends went and shared a hot dog and some slushy dogs as well. Before returning home.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22 Overworked and Underpaid

Quanktumspirit: " Please review."

* * *

At the DEI

Heinz Doofenshmirtz was currently sitting in front of his post and sorting it out. He has cancelled his home and re-soled it back to the original building owner. He packed everything together and was just reading his bank statement.

Sure he was getting a handsome allowance paid in threw his wife, but his 10-year job with LOVEMUFFIN never paid him a single bit. He was always reliant on his wife's alimony to feed him through his years of living.

With the little amount he had in his bank account, he could maybe just about afford the wood to have his dead body cremated once he was dead. But other than that he couldn't do anything too big.

Heinz sighed as he looked over his pill box. All it would take is to swallow the 10 sleeping pills, and he would be released from this pain. His body has been acing now for days on end, and not just threw his old fights with Perry the Platypus.

The cancer was hurting him a lot also, and he couldn't stop it. Heinz sighed again and walked out of his home and onto the street. There he sat with one of his sleeping bags on a park bench.

"Just a few more days to go." Heinz sighed.

Just then he looked up and heard a grrrrr noise. He looked down and saw Perry the Platypus. The Platypus blinked and jumped up to him and laid next to his 'friend'.

Heinz remained frozen on the spot. Perry looked up at him and gave Heinz the peace sign, before nudging his hand to be stroked by his friend.

Heinz chuckled, he stroked his friend's soft body and felt more relaxed than ever. Perry purred under his breath and remained by his friends' side threw out the afternoon. Heinz even fell fast asleep.

As Heinz woke back up again, he noticed Perry was still sitting by his side. Perry blinked and faced him.

'Grrrr?' Perry asked him. (Are you feeling a bit better?)

Heinz whipped his eyes, he is so touched. "Yes, Perry. People are right, having a pet can make you forget about all the troubles in ones live. So thank you again, Perry."

Perry smiled and let Heinz hug, stroke and play with him until the early evenings. Then Perry had to tell him that he has to return back home now.

Heinz looked at the clock and saw they have 'fought' for over 16 hours. It was almost 10 PM at night with them.

"Oh, no problem Perry. Sorry for keeping you here so long. Have a safe journey home." Heinz explained and gave Perry another hug.

Perry smiled and hugged him back. Then he left for his own home and Heinz left to his bed.

Before Heinz could go to sleep, he had to flee to his bathroom. There he suddenly vomited up blood and his lunch.

Heinz sighed and rubbed through his hair, 'I'm in a pickle.'

He grabbed a bucket and laid himself back into his bed. Whiles continuing to barf up more blood. This was not good.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23 Walking on air

Quanktumspirit: "Ok, I've written now two doom and gloom chapter. Here is a fun chapter for Heinz and Perry. And for your info, Heinz knows Phineas, Ferb and the others. He needs some cheering up."

* * *

Back at the Flynn Fletchers

Perry the Platypus was lying curled up in his bed for 2 day's now. Yesterday he allowed Heinz a day off, but today, despite it being a working day for him, he wasn't feeling like visiting his best friend. Not with the knowledge that he was dying in front of his eyes.

'If only I could do something to cheer him up.' Perry wondered to himself.

He looked up from his pet bed and looked outside to Phineas and Ferb. He noticed the boys have built themselves some small jetpacks and were racing each other around the sky. Perry chuckled, it looks like a lot of fun.

As Phineas and Ferb landed they looked up to their bedroom window. They saw Perry smiling at them a bit before his smile left him and he was frowning once more.

"Hey Ferb, you think something is on Perry's mind? Maybe it has something to do with his boyfriend Heinz Doofenshmirtz." Phineas guessed.

Ferb nodded his head, the boys packed their invention together and walked into their home. Perry walked out of the boys' bedroom and walked downstairs, the 3 boys entered the living room and Perry sat between both his owners.

Phineas gave Perry a pat on his head and Ferb gave Perry a small body massage. This was usually what brought a smile always on the platypus beak, but knowing that his friend was seriously ill, made his smile not return.

Perry glared at the boys a bit for them to stop trying to cheer him up. Instead, he just sulked and stared at the clock.

"Poor Perry, knowing his best friend is dying must be tearing him up on the inside." Phineas sighed.

Ferb whipped his own tears from his face, "Sometimes,... we have to let the ones we love go. For ones love to re-grow again."

Phineas nodded his head, both Phineas and Ferb have known what it is to lose someone very close. Boh their missing parent have died long ago, as they were barely a few months old.

But now they have each other and a 'step-father and a step-mother' who replaced their beloved missing parents very well.

But Perry had no one, Perry hung his head and cried all over again, he doesn't even know how long he has been crying over the fact that his best friend was dying.

Just then Phineas's eyes caught their usual glint, he grinned and pulled out some blueprints, before grabbing Perry, to the poor Platypusses fright.

* * *

Phineas carried Perry outside, Ferb raised an eyebrow and followed his brother.

"Phineas, what's wrong?" Ferb asked him.

Phineas was jiggering and hugging Perry to his chest, his smile never leaving him again.

"Just... you know when one feels unusually happy? They say you walk on air. So how about, to cheer Perry up. We make him walk on air." Phineas suggested.

'Oh no.' Perry thought scared.

Before Perry could run from his owners again, he was placed on a wooden board and Phineas and Ferb began sketching their 'Platypus flying machine' out.

Perry remained as still as a statue. Ferb then raced inside and got some bits and bobs to dress Perry up. Phineas began working on the power unit to get Perry into the air.

Perry was measured in length, height, weight and how he was moving his body around. After working on the skeleton for a while Perry was grabbed again and dressed up within the robot.

Then wings, a fantail, a steering sick and other bits and bobs were attached to Perry. Perry still looked at his owners unsure.

'I wonder if I have a pet insurance. These boys are going to kill me... Oh well, if I do die then I will be back with Heinz in a few days time. Ouch, Phineas not so tight.' Perry thought to himself as the kids continued tinkering on his costume.

As Perry was ready for his first test flight, Phineas and Ferb were ready as well. Ferb lifted Perry up and Phineas faced their pet.

"Ok, Perry. You just hold your paws on the two pedals at the bottom, your machine should work with the wind on its own accord, just wave your tale to the left or right to stearin that direction of the flight. Your machine will fly for about 2 hours before you will land and we will have to restart your motor again. Any other questions?" Phineas asked their pet.

Perry smiled a bit, and then looked at the boys worried, what if he would accidentally crash and fall to his death?

Perry looked at them with the fear showing clearly against his face. Phineas and Ferb understood what the Platypus was trying to say.

"Don't worry Perry. I and Ferb will fly after you and keep an eye on your flight construction. As long as you don't do anything too stupid then everything should be fine." Phineas explained.

Perry gave them a chatter and closed his eyes, 'Help me.'

He felt himself be lifted off the ground as Ferb raced Perry threw the garden and then launched him into the air. Perry felt the wind blow around his body, carefully he moved his tail, pedals and other technical equipment around this construction to remain air born.

The wind was a nice breeze today, Perry looked down for a while and saw Phineas and Ferb cheering for him, before jumping into their own flying constructions and shot after their pet.

Perry smiled and the 3 friends flew around each other, up and down, round and round whiles feeling the wind blow against their bodies. Everything was working as Phineas and Ferb imagined.

Perry smiled and looked up at the sun, 'Lovely. I'm feeling right as rain.'

"Hey, Ferb, how about we go and see where Perry and Heinz meet up with each other. Please, Perry?" Phineas suggested.

Perry looked over to Phineas and Ferb and nodded his head, the Platypus and two boys flew their constructions towards Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

After a smooth landing, the 3 boys landed on Doofenshmirtz balcony. Perry pressed a button and both constructions vanished.

As Perry opened the door the 3 boys entered the apartment. Phineas and Ferb looked around and saw several things were packed together and carried out by other people.

Perry saw Heinz was still sitting on his recliner chair at one end of the room. He was being looked at by a doctor, whiles at the same time having a drip in his arm and a small nose breathing mask for him.

His skin was turning paler and paler. The doctor shook his head sadly and left the room. Heinz leaned back in his chair with tears falling from his face.

Perry looked up to him and Grrrrred worried, of course, Heinz was also wearing his animal translator in his ear and looked down as he heard Perry calling his name.

"Heinz, are you ok?" Perry asked him worried.

Heinz smiled a bit as he saw the boys at the other end of the room, "Oh hi Perry, and Phineas and Ferb. But Perry, you do know I've handed my pass to LOVEMUFFIN back. I'm not your enemy anymore."

Perry nodded his head, "I know Heinz. I just wanted to visit you and my boys wanted to see how you are doing at the moment."

Heinz chuckled and showed his odd construction of machines linking to his body. "As you can see Perry. I'm in my Cancer therapy session. They are trying to buy me more time... but my body is just not feeling up to it. My old clock within my chest is slowly ticking the final days down. Then... then... you know."

Heinz didn't want to speak out what his body was screaming out. Phineas and Ferb bowed their heads down a bit.

"We are sorry that we can't invent or do anything to help you, Heinz." Phineas sighed.

Ferb, however, shook his head a bit. He grabbed Perry, walked closer to Heinz and placed the platypus on his lap. Perry smiled and understood what his owner was getting at.

Perry nudged Heinz's hand and smiled at him. Heinz smiled at the boys and began stroking over Perry's small body. He felt a lot warmer with Perry on his lap then he ever would with a hot water bottle.

Heinz whipped his face as tears were streaming from his eyes, "Its... its alright boys. If I could I would invent the machine to zap this sickness out of me. But I can't. At least I have some company, of... of people who actually care for me. So thank you."

Phineas and Ferb smiled, after talking with Heinz for a few more hours they left his flat with Perry again. Perry was scared that this might be the last time he will see his friend again ever. But Heinz reassured him that he will be there tomorrow.

Perry nodded and the 3 flew back. After the friends flew around Danville for a few hours and then returned back home they landed safe and sound on the ground, first Ferb, then Phineas and then the two boys caught Perry again.

After a few tinkering and unstrapping, they released Perry from the flying construction. Perry has now a calm small smile on his face. He was truly feeling like he was walking on air. Of sorts.

And Perry was hoping that Heinz won't give up too soon. He adores that man. In all his glory.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24 This is my jam

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."

* * *

The next day Perry flew over to Heinz Doofenshmirtz home again, hoping to be able to do something to make his friend feel better.

As Perry arrived he was confused as to why he saw billions of crates filled with apples, oranges, lemons, cherries, strawberries and many more fruits.

"Heinz? What... What's going on?" Perry asked as he walked carefully around the boxes.

Heinz poked his head out of the kitchen, "Hi Perry. Well... I... I just decided to re-create my old family jam recipe. And make the perfect jam as a goodbye present. Here you can be my tester to my jams."

Heinz then activated a button and Perry was strapped to a baby chair, all fitted with a baby bib and he was now the same height as Heinz.

Perry smiled, "I'd be honoured... but Heinz, please let me get professional help for you. Then... Then you can live, please darling."

But Heinz shook his head, "I've already ordered everything, the funeral church, the gravestone, my coffin and so on. So here the first flavour, cheery with strawberries."

Perry opened his beak and tried it. He gave Heinz a smile and a thumbs up. Heinz gave him one back and packed the jar on the side with the positive tests.

"Second, Banana and Watermelon," Heinz explained.

Just saying the name Perry could tell this won't work out. And as he tasted it his beak turned almost green and he barfed it back up.

Heinz cleaned round Perry's beak and nodded, "No I take it?"

Perry nodded and then looked around the room for something to drink, Heinz handed Perry a glass of water and the Platypus cleaned his mouth out.

"Ok, still want to continue?" Heinz asked unsure.

Perry nodded and wagged his tail back and forth, 'Next flavour, next flavour.'

"Will do Perry the Platypus, so... how about Apple with grapes," Heinz suggested.

Heinz fed that to Perry. Perry's entire face lit up and he almost swallowed the spoon. Heinz chuckled and gave him another spoon full.

"So good Perry?" Heinz asked.

Perry nodded his head, 'Perfect.'

Heinz smiled and checked his list off, "Blackcurrant and Blackberry."

Perry opened his beak and tried that also, his face lit also up and he beamed, nodding his head over and over again.

"Another bull's eye, superb." Heinz smiled.

Perry gave him another nod, 'Next, next, next.'

"Ok, 5th test: Breadfruit with Cherimoya," Heinz said.

Just hearing that name Perry backed his beak back, but he tried it anyway,... and he was right. Perry barfed the mixture back out and Heinz washed the Platypusses mouth out with some water.

"No again. Ok. Lemon and Lime." Heinz said whiles picking the next bowl up.

Perry tried that and he gave him a slight wag of the head. Heinz didn't know what to make of that. Perry took a notepad out.

"Good but more sugar alright Perry." Heinz smiled.

Perry nodded his head, 'Next?'

"Blueberry and Prune," Heinz said picking the 7th bowl up.

Despite 7 being a good and lucky number, Perry tried it and gave him a thumbs down. Yuck. Heinz nodded and crossed that off the list also.

"Can you cope with one more Perry? Or should we stop?" Heinz asked.

Perry wagged his head a bit left and right, 'Maybe.'

Heinz thought it over and left his dining room, he returned a short while later with some water and Perry cleaned his mouth out as well as having a drink to calm his raging stomach.

Heinz filled the last spoon up and handed it to Perry. Perry looked at the orange substance on it and smiled, looked trustworthy.

Perry tried it and read the note underneath it: Clementine and Orange. He beamed and gave that construction another thumbs up.

Heinz whipped his tears out of happiness, "Thank you so much, Perry. Now I know what to do for my 'guests'. Oh, I have another idea, wait there, I'll be back in a bit."

Perry raised a confused eyebrow, Heinz left next door and returned with some yellow paint and a photo of Perry. Perry looked confused as Heinz designed the label.

Perry left into the kitchen and began helping Heinz with cooking all his construction ideas, as well as filling them into jars, labelling them, placing the lids on and then sorting them into packages for the funeral.

As they were done it was already dark, Heinz leads Perry to the door and hugged his best friend.

"Thank you for coming today, Perry. You are my best friend." Heinz said as tears streamed out of his eyes.

Perry almost began crying again, he nodded and had to leave back home. Heinz cleaned up, packed up and then left to bed. Placing over his face a breathing mask to try and survive until the next day.

'Thank you, Perry.' Heinz thought and fell asleep.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25 Playing hard to get

Quanktumspirit hiding, "I have an idea for it... just... please don't kill me. You will see why."

* * *

Back at home Perry placed the jars on the table and explained to Phineas and Ferb that Heinz made the jam for them.

Phineas and Ferb beamed, as a cover they just claimed to their parents that they invented this new jam flavour.

But Perry could barely smile back up again, Ferb bent down and picked the Platypus up and walked him into the back garden, Perry looked confused, until suddenly he noticed how warm it was today.

At least 27 degrees Celcius or something like that. Perry had no idea what the boys were up to, but he just didn't want any cheering up.

The Fire sight girls were also there and Perry then noticed everyone dressed in bathing suits. Ferb and Phineas were filling water balloons up with the tap water and Perry was plunked in the centre of the grass.

"Ok guy's, the game is 'Wet the Pet'." Isabella called out.

Perry looked around confused and saw Pinky the Chihuahua (Isabella's pet), Steven the Camelion (Phineas and Ferb's other pet coming round for a visit), were there also.

Before Perry could even speak out, he and his other 'friends' were launched with the water balloons, the animals ducked, dodged and ran around the garden in a panic.

Pinky managed to tackle Perry down, and as the kids changed the game too, swim with the camellion, Pinky decided to have a chat with Perry.

"Is everything ok Perry? You look like 7 days rainy weather, and I don't mean that your fur is now wet from the water balloon fight." Pinky asked Perry.

Perry sighed and hung his head, "It's about... Heinz. He has told me a few days ago that he... that he's..."

Pinky hugged Perry as Perry shook madly, Perry cried for about 2 minutes before facing Pinky again.

"Heinz is dying Pinky. Heinz told me that he is very, very sick with cancer, and he only has, from today 6 days left... and I... I just don't want to lose him. I love him Pinky." Perry explained and cried again.

Pinky hugged Perry hard, "Please calm down Perry."

"Everything will be ok Perry. Heinz is probably getting something for his treatment anyway." Ferb suggested.

Pinky froze on the spot, how could Ferb have known what they were talking about? Perry sighed and rubbed his head.

"Pinky, Phineas and Ferb know about the OWCA, they know about me and Heinz and they have animal translators in their ears to understand us," Perry explained.

Pinky sighed, "Well, as long as you guys don't rat us out, then ok."

Perry chuckled and Phineas and Ferb gave Pinky the promise.

* * *

After that, somewhat adventurous game Perry left into his OWCA burrow. He turned his CCTV camera to Heinz's home on to check what he was doing.

He saw Heinz wasn't alone today. He was sitting at the table with his lawyer and talking about something written on a piece of paper. Perry couldn't see any clearer, apart from the names: Vanessa, Charlean and his name, Perry.

'What's he up to?' Perry asked himself confused.

As the document was closed Perry read on the outside: Will.

'Something I have to know more about.' Perry thought.

He left his hideout and activated the CCTV Cameras around Danville trying to locate the lawyer.

Perry found him that he was heading to the lawyers' office with Heinz's will. Perry looked around his own CCTV cameras and escaped from his family's home.

In his car, Perry drove down to the office and entered it with no problem. The lawyer blinked as he looked down at the Platypus, Perry sighed and pulled his OWCA badge and hat out, to show he was there on business.

"Ah, you must be Agent Perry the Platypus. Yes, I take it you are here to see what Heinz's last will stipulates, correct?" The lawyer asked.

Perry blinked and nodded his head. He sat opposite of him and waited to see if he was to be told. But the lawyer shook his head.

"Sorry Perry, you aren't allowed to know. Its Heinz's personal matter and what he has planned no one is to know about. Please leave now." The Lawyer stated.

Perry gritted his teeth and tried to snatch Heinz's folder. But the lawyer boxed it in and shooed Perry out of the office.

Perry grinned, 'Well, if he won't show me... I will... 'sigh' have to go undercover and steal it myself.'

* * *

Perry waited until midnight, he crept back out of Phineas and Ferbs home and headed first back to Heinz's home.

Once there he saw everything was slowly vanishing again. Heinz only had a few small possessions which held little to no meaning.

Perry checked inside Heinz's desk if there might be a second will, but nothing, just blank blueprints with noting drawn out on it.

'Well the will is not here, I'll have to head to the lawyers' office then.' Perry thought.

He quickly headed back out of Heinz's home. Before leaving however he walked up to Norm the Giant Robot man. He placed a paw on the asleep android and felt a little sad that he will sooner or later be nothing more than a rusted pile of trash, and the squirrel will be released back into the wild.

Perry walked outside and flew to the lawyers' office.

* * *

As Perry got there the office was closed. Perry rolled his eyes and shot himself up into the lawyers' office. All the desks were cleared of any paperwork.

Perry scanned trying to see if he could find anything to indicate where the files or wills were placed. Instead of finding something small, Perry came across a gigantic vault with a turning handle. Perry turned it around 5 times before it opened to the D surname section.

He looked around the office making sure he was all alone, then he hurried into the D section and scanned for Doofenshmirtz.

Doacurits, Dofomingus, Doocuringus, Dooesam, Doofenshmirtz there it is.

Perry pulled the file out and scanned through the countless documents. Heinz and Charlene's birth certificate, marriage certificate, immigration document, Vanessa's birth certificate, divorce certificate, alimony certificate and many others.

After about 3 minutes Perry found Heinz's will. There it was, Perry read over it and he blinked shocked over what Heinz has written.

1st) His house was to go back to the landlord. (Obviously.)

2nd) His alimony is to be cancelled and every penny he still owned sent back to Charlean Doofenshmirtz. (Ok)

3rd) His robot is to be given to Perry the Platypus as his new friend and master.

Perry blinked again and again.

'What, Heinz wants me to own Norm the Giant robot man?' Perry asked surprised. 'Where the hell am I supposed to hide him now?'

That was all that stood on the document. Perry packed them back into the file, packed the file back into the draw and left the safe, whiles also locking it back in.

Was reading that document really worth breaking and entering? Sadly no. Perry raced back home, jumped threw his pet flap and raced to his basked.

Phineas and Ferb saw Perry coming home. Quickly Ferb scooped Perry up, he felt Perry's forehead and Perry's entire body was shaking again.

Phineas plugged a heated blanket in and the boys wrapped Perry into the sheets, trying to keep him warm.

The warmth of the blanket surrounded Perry. And calmed Perry's mind down whiles also warming him back up again. But Perry wasn't feeling any better. The days were now getting shorter and shorter for him.

* * *

Quanktumspirit emerging: "We good?"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26 Sleeping with the enemy

Quanktumspirit: "No, don't worry I'm not having Heinz and Perry have sex with each other. It's just a stay-over. Enjoy."

* * *

Perry the Platypus was back home. After Phineas and Ferb have calmed him down he headed to his bag and began packing a few things together. His body was shaking as more tears fell.

Just knowing that Heinz was dying broke his small beating heart. And Perry wanted to do whatever it would cost him to try and save his life.

"Perry, you sure you want to stay with Heinz tonight? We could always invite him here." Phineas pointed out.

But Perry shook his head and signed: No, 1st Heinz is too sick to even walk out of his flat, 2nd Linda, Lawrence and Candace still see me as a mindless pet and would be confused why a sick man was staying over at your place, 3rd I got everything packed up anyway.

Ferb nodded, the kids waved to Perry goodbye and Perry flew in his jet back over to Heinz's home.

* * *

As Perry arrived he knocked against the door. But instead of hearing small footsteps, Perry headed big heavy clonking booths. Norm the Giant Robot man was opening the door and faced Perry.

"Oh good evening Agent Perry. I take it you are here to see my father?" Norm asked.

Perry nodded his head, he was let in by Norm and walked towards Heinz's bedroom, briefly he knocked against the door.

"Who is it?" Came a soft voice, sounding like a cold.

Perry just opened the door and stared shocked at Heinz. He was now attached to a heart monitor, had a drip bag in his arm and even a breathing mask over. His body was so grey Perry could barely see him from the bed sheets.

Heinz old eyes twinkled a bit, "Oh... 'cough'... Perry the Platypus... w... why are you here? I... 'cough' I am... not doing anything evil anymore... nor am I planning on returning to the …. the... LOVEMUFFINS."

Perry felt tears falling from his face, he activated his speaking clip again and jumped next to Heinz.

"Heinz, you are my best friend. I won't let you go in your hour of need. Can I do something now for you?" Perry asked him.

Heinz blushed and nodded his head, "Well... 'cough'... Norm is making dinner ready..."

Heinz reached to the side of the bed and pulled his stone cold hot water bottle out. Which was shaped like the teal coloured Platypus.

"Could you please... 'cough'... please switch the water... out of the hot water bottle... and fill it up with more hot water? To keep me warm." Heinz asked.

Perry nodded, but before he did that he stuffed into Heinz's mouth a thermometer. Perry left to fill the hot water bottle up, whiles the tap water was warming up, Perry grabbed his mobile phone.

He was ringing his home up, and luckily Phineas answered the phone.

" _Perry, have you arrived safely at Heinz's home?" Phineas asked._

Perry nodded his head he had his animal translator installed into his phone, "Yes Phineas. I'm at his apartment right now. And it isn't looking too well for him. But I will do whatever it takes to help him. I'll see you and Ferb in a few days time."

" _Ok Perry, just be there for him. He needs you now more than ever." Phineas replied._

"Ok, see you soon." Perry smiled and got off the phone.

As the hot water bottle was filled up Perry turned the tap water off, he screwed the lid on and carried it through to Heinz' bedroom.

Heinz skin was turning paler and paler right before Perry's eyes. Perry felt like crying because there was nothing he could do to stop the clocks of death.

Heinz looked up from his bed, Perry was nudging him and he handed him the hot water bottle over.

"Oh? Thanks, Perry. Thank you a lot." Heinz smiled.

Heinz took the hot water bottle off Perry and hugged it to his chest. Perry jumped up onto the bed and faced his best friend with more tears falling.

"Heinz... why don't you just build a cure ray, hit yourself with it and then be cured of this cancer?" Perry asked, "Or why don't you go to the doctors to have some medication prescribed?"

Heinz chuckled, "I could true Perry... but I can't come up with anything that could stop the cancer flow through my body. I've already seen 2 doctors and they both confirmed to me that starting me on medication would be pointless, it won't slow cancer down."

Perry shook and hugged Heinz to his body, Perry cried and cried and cried. Heinz sighed and kissed Perry on his head crying a bit as well.

"But Perry, I've never regretted meeting you and becoming your best friend. I just wish we could have jumped over our shadows earlier so we could have maybe started a relationship together." Heinz admitted blushing.

Perry blushed also and kissed Heinz on his lips. Both the man and Platypus hugged and kissed each other for a few minutes and Perry nodded his head, he wishes the same thing.

After Heinz and Perry had their dinner Heinz had his shower and Perry had a bath, then the two headed to bed.

Hugging each other and dreaming together. Wishing they could have a future together... but faith has other plans.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27 Alternate Dimension

Quanktumspirit: "Oh... hihihi. I have a fun chapter idea for this. Please review."

* * *

The next day Perry headed back out to Heinz Doofenshmirtz. But as he reached his home Perry felt his heart almost stop.

He found Heinz lying in his home, he was shaking. Quickly Perry found a wheelchair and placed him in it. Heinz held his head as his body barely stopped shaking.

"Heinz, please calm down. This won't help your sickness." Perry shivered.

He handed him his medicine and embraced Heinz. Heinz just sighed and held his pounding head.

"I'm sorry Perry... but I just don't feel like anything to do today. Please, can you just leave me alone today?" Heinz asked.

Perry felt tears falling from his eyes, but he nodded his head. Heinz returned to bed and fell asleep shortly after it.

Perry left Heinz and walked into his lovers living room, he looked over to Norm the Giant Robot man, and then his eyes fell upon the 'Second Dimension' inator.

'I wonder... what if I do save him? Or change him into a robot? What would then happen?' Perry asked himself.

Perry smirked and nodded his head, he headed to the 'Second Dimension-inator' and typed in his idea. The machine jumped on and began whirling round.

Perry looked back, first he headed back to Heinz bedroom and stroked the sleeping man over his head.

'I'll be back in a bit my dear.' Perry thought.

He left Heinz's bedroom and headed back to the portal. The machine rang and Perry jumped threw the Inator.

* * *

The trip was quite short. Perry found himself back in Danville, but he was sure this was a different Dimmesdale then what he knew about. In fact, he saw on the first look several differences.

All of the humanity here in Dimmsdale were all more active with one another, Phineas and Isabella were officially together as a couple, Ferb and Vanessa were together and everything seemed to be happier... somehow.

The OWCA Agents were revealed to the humans in Danville and everyone was helping them stop various LOVEMUFFIN members.

'But what about Heinz? What happened to him as I 'saved' him?' Perry asked himself.

Perry scanned round the place, 'disguised as a normal pet', and looked around trying to find Heinz.

Perry headed to Heinz's home, it looked as always, apart from the building was now coloured white. Perry landed on Heinz's building and entered it easily, in fact, there was a pet flap in the new door set up on the balcony.

'What? Does Heinz have a pet here?' Perry asked himself confused.

Perry walked into the room and scanned round it, there were far more completed -inators within the room, and nothing seemed to be destroyed.

'Strange...' Perry thought.

Even stranger was it that he couldn't find himself or Heinz yet. Perry walked quietly around the room, as he suddenly heard footsteps. Quickly Perry dove to the side and hid behind a plant pot.

It was his own self... well almost. At first glance, Perry could tell it looked exactly like him, teal hair, sharp bill, brown eyes and wearing a fedora. However, this Dimension Perry had also a toothpick between his teeth and seemed to be holding a remote.

The 'Second Perry' (I'm just going to call him Perry II, the original Perry will be Perry I) typed something into the remote and Perry I saw a door open.

"Good morning darling. Breakfast time." Perry II smirked.

Perry I looked towards the opened door and blinked. There entering like normal, was an exact replica of Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Appart from his chest had a permanent scare and his legs were made out of metal.

'So the cancer death has taken his legs?' Perry thought saddened by it.

Perry I watched as Heinz walked into the dining room and sat down. Perry II sat opposite of him smiling, they both ate their breakfast and then kissed one another on the lips, long and passionate.

"Thank you, my true love, for saving me. Perry, you are the best husband I could have ever asked for." Heinz II said smiling at Perry II.

Perry II just smirked back at him, "I told Heinz. I love you far too much to want to let you go."

Heinz II nodded his head and smiled more. After breakfast, Heinz II and Perry II walked hand in hand out of the home. Perry I behind them.

* * *

Outside all of Dimmsdale looked quite normal. Appart... Perry, I blinked as he saw Phineas and Isabella across the road from the two.

"Hey, Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Perry. Woho." Phineas called out.

The two teens ran across the road to the two and gave them a hug. Perry II lavished the attention and smiled back at his owner and his owners' girlfriend.

"Hi, guys." Perry II smiled.

Isabella also smiled and gave Heinz a hug, "And watcha doing?"

Heinz II giggled, "Nothing much Isabella. We've decided to walk together threw Dimmsdale, maybe go swimming or something like that."

Isabella and Phineas nodded their heads, bid them goodbye and walked off. Now Perry I was confused, Heinz and 'he' were going swimming? How is that going to work?

Perry I followed them and saw what Heinz II was talking about. There was a ginormous swimming pool with countless LOVEMUFFIN members and OWCA Agents swimming together.

Perry I rolled his eyes, he watched as his Dimension self-changed into a diving costume and Heinz changed into a tight and big pair of swimming trunks.

As both Heinz II and Perry II entered the water together they smiled and began swimming. Now that Heinz was fully nude Perry I could see what the treatment had done to him. And he felt sick.

Heinz had lost one arm and one entire leg, he had a deep scar running up and down his chest, and he was having difficulty breathing as well as keeping his heart beating.

Perry II smiled a bit at his 'lover' and helped him with swimming his laps up and down. It seemed to be helping, but Heinz II definitely looked weak after his emergency treatment.

Perry I had seen enough, quickly Perry fled from that Dimension.

* * *

As Perry arrived back in his own hometown he sighed, so there was no reason to try and save Heinz. Even if he were to go through the treatment, he will never be for his lifetime happy ever again.

Perry shook and let tears fall, as much as Perry loved Heinz, he knew he didn't want to be a monster and let him suffer for the rest of his life. But enjoy the final days together.

Perry raced back home, jumped into his pet bed before shaking and crying all over again. Nothing was stopping his time, nothing will save him from an eternity of heart ace.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. Poor Perry :(. Now you all can see why I won't save Heinz."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28 Retirement

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."

* * *

The next morning Perry has called all of the OWCA Agents back together. He got his file and Heinz Doofenshmirtz file out and sat in his chair. Just thinking about the pain Heinz was going to be in threw him if he changed the way of time, it was almost too much to bear.

As the last OWCA Agent arrived Perry looked up and faced Monogram and Carl Karl.

"Agent Perry, is everything ok?" Monogram asked the Platypus.

Perry sighed and shook his head, he handed two letters to Monogram for him to read. He blinked and read what Perry had to say.

"Dear Monogram, I'm sorry to have to inform the OWCA, but I don't want to continue working for you anymore, for starters I'm getting a bit old for this job, have completed a lot of missions and had a great LOVEMUFFIN nemesis. But I can't keep working like this. The OWCA knows that Heinz Doofenshmirtz is very sick and might not even survive the treatment. And since he has resigned from the LOVEMUFFIN members I wish to resign from OWCA as well. I don't feel right in replacing him with anyone. You can close my secret lair at the Flynn/Fletcher home down, but do leave me my bike to get a few times to Heinz to discuss a few things, please. I also don't wish to replace Heinz with another younger LOVEMUFFIN member, since I feel like betraying him if I had another nemesis to stop. Signed Agent Perry the Platypus." Monogram read.

All the Agent stared at Perry shocked, Perry took his hat off and placed it next to the letter, before sighing and hanging his head. Agents Pinky and Agent Tess comforted the crying Agent.

Monogram sighed, "Well Agent Perry the Platypus... it will be hard to let you go into retirement at your age... ok you are old enough to be a grandfather, but you are also our best OWCA Agent. Are you sure you don't want a different LOVEMUFFIN Agent other than Heinz?"

Perry looked up and nodded his head, 'Yes.'

"Very well. We will pack all the things in your lair together, and you can keep the OWCA bike to visit Heinz a few more times. Give him OWCA's greetings will you?" Carl explained.

Perry nodded his head, he got out of his chair and walked all the way back home. Which took him all evening.

* * *

In the early hours of the new morning, Perry yawned and reached finally the Flynn Fletchers household. He hopped through the pet flap before curling up in his bed. Still crying and shaking in his sheets.

'It is not fair. I want Heinz to live, to be with him and tell him everything in my heart.' Perry thought and cried again.

He managed to get about 6 more hours of sleep, as he was awoken again in the late evening. Perry blinked and looked around his room.

Phineas and Ferb have both gone to bed, as well as Linda and Lawrence.

Perry headed downstairs to get something to eat. His bowl was still filled with dry platypus food he scoffed down. After cleaning himself and finishing his meal Perry walked upstairs.

He saw Phineas and Ferb were still up and sitting cross-legged on their beds, facing one another. Perry quietly, in his pet mode, walked into the room and listened in on the boy's discussion.

"I wish we could locate that mind reading device or the blueprints of it, or even a talking chip for him. Perry has been in a sulking mood for a while now." Phineas spoke to his brother.

Ferb sighed, "Its none of our business over what is going on with his life. Maybe something bad has happened and he wants to keep it secret."

Phineas nodded, then he turned and spotted their pet. "Perry please come here."

Perry blinked and walked up to his owners, he sat on Ferb's lap and the teen stroked over his pets head. P, however, was still sulking and hanging his head down.

"Perry, is the treatment working for Heinz?" Phineas asked their pet.

Perry looked up and sadly shook his head, he pulled a notepad and pen out before writing to them that he has given up his job at the OWCA and was now just worrying over Heinz's health.

Ferb then suddenly smiled, "What if we build a Cure-ray and hit Heinz with it. Then your boyfriend will be better in no time Perry."

Perry grinned but shook his head again: No, I don't want him to go through such huge pain over exterminating his cancer. Heinz himself has signed off the LOVEMUFFIN and just needs rest now.

"Oh but Perry, you are clearly upset. There must be something you can do." Phineas sighed, "You've only just landed yourself a cute boyfriend only to give up on him right away?"

Perry just shrugged his shoulders and left Phineas and Ferb alone, not before telling them to leave him and Heinz alone for the next few days.

However Phineas was already smiling, "Ferb I know what we are going to do tomorrow. First, we will have to build a fun ray, and give Perry and Heinz a day of happiness and entertainment."

Ferb blinked and began working with Phineas on a mysterious ray. As it was done and the two checked their bikes over Phineas was giggling his head off, this was going to be fun.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. Well... the ray idea I got by reading the next point on the list. Wait and see what Phineas has come up with."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 29 Gender Bender Offender

Quanktumspirit: "Ok... this is going to be a fun chapter for Heinz and Perry. Also Phineas's idea... The first half will be heartbreaking... whiles the second half will be funny... please review."

* * *

The next morning Perry woke up, had his breakfast with Phineas and Ferb before walking outside, however before he could catch a Taxi to Heinz's home, Phineas snatched the Platypus up and plonked him into a children's bicycle chair on his bike.

Ferb smiled and was on his own bike, with the mysterious inator behind him.

"Perry you direct us which way we have to drive and we all can visit Heinz today." Phineas smiled.

Perry blinked and looked back at his owners, well seeing as he wasn't working for OWCA anymore they might as well know.

First off Perry directed them to a clothes shop and asked them to wait there for him, about 5 minutes later Perry bought himself another fedora, seeing as he has given his old one off back to the OWCA.

Then the trio continued their journey onwards and reached by the mid-afternoon Heinz's flat. Phineas and Ferb parked their bikes up and the trio drove with the 'invention' up towards Heinz's flat.

* * *

Inside the room, Heinz was having a talk with a priest about the afterlife. He discussed various beliefs from death, reincarnation, heaven, hell etc.

The Priest advised him to tell whomever whatever he has ever held inside of him before he passes on into the afterlife. Heinz scrunched his nose, all his last words were sitting with his lawyer that was supposed to be handed out after his death.

Just then a knock brought the two out of their discussion. The priest closed the book and walked to the door, coming face to face with a Platypus wearing a 1914 fedora and two young 15-year-old children holding a ray gun.

"Um, good day kids, why are you here and who are you, sir?" The Priest asked confused.

Perry just handed him his OWCA ID card, he nodded and lead the children and Platypus towards Heinz's bedroom.

Perry smiled as he saw his beloved was still alive, he jumped next to Heinz and embraced the sick scientist. The Priest blinked, but instead of leaving he stayed next to Heinz to make sure nothing would disturb him, he was after all being paid for his services.

"Hi, you must be Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Perry's boyfriend." Phineas smiled. "I'm Phineas and this is my brother Ferb. Perry's owners."

Ferb gave him a nod and picked the healing ray up, but just as he was about to turn the dials to cure Heinz of his sickness, Heinz and the Priests eyes turned to thunder.

"Don't you dare." They spoke out at the same time.

Perry looked to Heinz hurt, "Why Heinz? If you are healed from your tumour then, then you can live a lot longer."

But the Priest shook his head, "Guy's you can't just remove a tumour by shooting at it with a healing ray, it may slow the sickness down, but it won't go away."

"Plus I have basically sorted everything out guys... Perry I... I'm sorry, but I am ready to let this life go..." Heinz explained as tears fell from his eyes.

Perry felt his heart shatter, he embraced Heinz and let more tears stream out of his eyes.

"B... But Heinz... I... you know I love you... you know I don't want to let you go... please..." Perry said as more tears streamed from his eyes.

Heinz sighed, "Perry, it doesn't matter if I die or not. You have a lot longer life to live out. Plus you might get a new assignment for an even eviller villain then me and will be happily thwarting his/her plans."

Perry shook his head, "No I won't Heinz. I've given up on my OWCA job a while ago... please Heinz, I want to stay with you. If you truly love me you would accept the help."

"And if you loved me, Perry, you would let me go." Heinz snapped all of a sudden back. "Perry please... please let me go."

Perry shook his head as more tears fell, they streamed from his face and Heinz let his own tears fall.

Suddenly they were brought out of their sadness, by an explosion in the lab.

"What the-?" Perry and Heinz said at the same time, before leaving Heinz bedroom.

* * *

Phineas and Ferb have left Perry and Heinz to talk it out between each other and were exploring Heinz's home. An office, a lab with chemicals, and Norm the Giant Robot man sleeping in his cupboard.

That was until Phineas found a standing inator, covered with dust and cobwebs. He and Ferb gave each other a smirk before cleaning the inator up.

Just as they were done Ferb found the blueprints to this inator as well.

"Gender changing-inator. What the heck is that?" Phineas asked.

Ferb just smirked and stood in front of the inator, Phineas followed him and the two hit the active button.

Then the explosion hit came and the boys were caught by Heinz and Perry.

"Oh no, guys." Heinz shrieked.

Perry gave Heinz a quick glare, "Please tell me my boys haven't just been fried to fish fingers, Heinz?"

"No no Perry, that inator doesn't hurt one... well but it... um..." Heinz explained turning bright red.

Perry blinked and faced Phineas and Ferb again. His beak dropped down as he saw Phineas and Ferb, were now in bright pink dresses, Ferb had longer green wavy hair and Phineas red hair was longer as well.

Heinz sighed but giggled a bit, "That inator changes one's complete gender. I created that about 2 months ago for a LOVEMUFFIN meeting."

"Cool, wow we look good as girls," Phineas said smiling in his newfound feminine voice.

Perry snickered a bit but was still confused over why Heinz created such an inator, to begin with. He sat Heinz down and the two 'girls/boys' sat down also facing Heinz.

Heinz chuckled at the boy's appearances, "Ok I think I ought to explain why I built a gender changing inator. Well Perry, remember I told you about the time in Drusselstinien where I was forced to wear girls clothes by my mother? Well, I thought what if I become a complete woman, would my life then be a bit easier and would my family then accept me back? But then I thought: No it won't work anyway. So I left the inator in the corner of the lab after creating it. I actually have completely forgotten about it until you two activated it."

Perry still looked worried, "Please tell me you have a reverse switch on it?"

"Sure have Perry," Heinz said, still giggling.

Phineas and Ferb stood in front of the inator as Heinz activated the reverse switch to his machine. Phineas and Ferb were then turned back to 100% boys and had their usual outfits back on again.

Heinz shook his head before hitting the self-destruct button on the device. The machine exploded and he cleaned the rubble away.

"Wow, Perry, is this your every day OWCA life with Heinz?" Phineas asked chuckling.

Perry smirked, "Sure thing Phineas."

Ferb gave Heinz a thumbs up. However, Heinz suddenly collapsed again. Perry sat him down and looked at the clock, it was almost 5 PM.

The boys decided to cook for Heinz his dinner, seeing as the scientist didn't have the strength anymore to get up. Perry lay on the table and as the meal was done Phineas and Ferb served to Heinz some chicken pieces with chips and carrot sticks.

Perry got from his car his food and the 'family' ate together with Heinz the dinner. Heinz smiled a bit, wishing he had gotten to know Phineas and Ferb sooner rather than so late in his life.

After dinner Perry drove himself and Phineas and Ferb back home, advising the boys not to tell Linda, Candace or Lawrence about his OWCA job or Heinz. The boys promised and everyone headed then to bed.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Not bad. Please review."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 30 I have been and always will be your friend

Quanktumspirit: "Ok... again this will be a cheating chapter. I have 3 points for this chapter, and also this closes off the 30 days Perry X Heinz Challenge... which I managed in: 12. 11. 2016- 17. 5. 2018. Wow, I thought I would be writing this tale out faster, oh well. Please review."

* * *

The next morning Perry flew off to see how Heinz was coping, but he couldn't find Heinz in his lab, nor his home, but in his bedroom. Heinz was still in his pj's and pale white.

"Heinz... Heinz dear, wake up, its 2 PM." Perry spoke out shaking his boyfriend.

Perry blinked, but there was no response from Heinz. Perry checked his nemesis body over but found nothing to be wrong... apart from...

Perry placed his ear against Heinz's chest... he couldn't hear a heartbeat any more. His body was also stone cold and he wasn't responding.

'No... no... NO!' Perry screamed through his mind shocked.

He checked with the wrist of Heinz and his watch to see if Heinz's heart was still beating... but nothing.

'NOOOOOOOO!' Perry screamed through his mind.

Perry collapsed next to his boyfriend and shook in his fur, huge tears streamed out of his eyes. His boyfriend... his boyfriend and true love... was dead...

About 2 hours later Perry felt someone shaking him and calling his name.

"Perry... Perry wake up."

Perry opened his eyes and more tears streamed out of his eyes, Major Monogram, Carl Karl and other OWCA animal Agents were now at Heinz's home.

Even the lawyer from Heinz was there. He bowed his head down. Perry watched as Heinz's stone cold body was placed in a body bag and carried out to the funeral home to be prepared for the burial.

Pinky was by his side and handed the stressed out agent a glass of water. Monogram and Carl bowed their heads a bit to the Platypus.

"We are sorry Perry, we've only just received the news from Agent Peter the Panda that Heinz has taken his own life last night through a drug overdose. How are you coping?" Monogram asked.

Perry was shaking with fury, how were they thinking he was coping, the love of his life has just died and they think he would be excited?

Perry just ripped himself away, handed the keys to his car and walked all the while back home. Screaming in his mind that his best friend and lover was dead.

* * *

At home Perry didn't even bother taking his OWCA hat off, he just sat on the couch and screamed to himself in tears.

Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Linda and Lawrence all tried making him feel better; giving him his favourite food, extra stroke attention, a bath etc. But Perry's mood wasn't lifted up one bit.

His job was at a zero point, his true love was now in heaven, and he will be forced to live out his life as a mindless animal for all eternity.

As the evening came and everyone was having their dinners, Perry just moved his worm food round in his bowl and allowed more tears to fall. Phineas and Ferb could feel Perry's soul-crushing spirit from where they were sitting.

It was hurting them a lot to see Perry be in such a downer mood. Just as the family finished dinner the bell went.

Perry blinked and looked up from his food bowl, at the doorway and entering the home was Vanessa Doofenshmirtz.

Vanessa walked right up to Perry and faced him, "Hi Perry, how are you coping?"

Perry just blinked, he signed in sign language to her confused, 'You've heard about it?'

"Hu? Oh that, about dad's death? Yes, Perry, me and Charlene were informed about it. She is currently sorting all the finances out and I decided to drive down here to see how you were coping." Vanessa explained.

Perry was shaking his head, Vanessa sat down and picked the weeping Platypus up. She embraced him and rubbed Perry round his fur as professional as if Phineas or Ferb were holding him.

Perry continued shaking and crying, how much this was hurting him, how much he wished he and Heinz had just told each other about their romantic relationship earlier, how he wishes Heinz was still here.

Perry headed to bed upset, Vanessa headed home and Perry slept with huge nightmares keeping him miserable.

* * *

A few weeks later Perry had to attend the funeral of Heinz. All the LOVEMUFFIN and OWCA Agents were there, Perry's own host family as well as Vanessa and Charlene.

Heinz was lying inside his coffin whiles holding a white rose handed to him by Perry. Perry took his pace next to his host family and bowed his head down heartbroken.

Speeches were held by all the LOVEMUFFIN members how they knew Heinz for being a genius, only he never knew how to actually use his projects for the right reasons. How he inspired a lot of them for turning evil and how he would be missed.

Then they asked Perry to step up and say a few words about his experience with Heinz. Perry blinked, got up and saw the microphone was translated from Platypus to human.

"Well... first of welcome everyone to the funeral of Dr Heinz Lotta Doofenshmirtz. Yes, his father gave him a middle name of a girl. Anyhow... I was Heinz's longest running nemesis for over 11 years. (counting it from the first appearance to the now time). In these 11 years I have gotten to know Heinz's entire history more or less from start to finish and why he does what he has done in his lifetime... but... I wish I had known that in the course of the 11 years that Heinz was not just a simple nemesis for me... he was my first true friend, best friend and a few weeks ago we both decided to open each others heart with love. I enjoyed every time I had to head in and stop one of his foolish plans... but... if Heinz instead took the time to see his doctors he... he might still be here today. And despite the odd memories we have made together, Heinz will forever be the one nemesis I've stopped but also the only human just as close to me as my owners Phineas and Ferb." Perry explained.

As Perry finished he stepped down and let Heinz's family talk next. He sat next to Phineas whiles crying his eyes out. After the service was finished the LOVEMUFFIN members picked Heinz's coffin up and carried him out of the church and towards his dugout grave. Everyone followed behind him.

Perry walked last in the line as his spirit was still falling. Phineas noticed it he hugged Perry and Ferb himself hugged the Platypus.

"Please don't worry Perry. We will always be together." Phineas smiled.

Perry gave a weak smiled. Everyone watched Heinz's coffin lowered into the ground, then one by one earth was tipped on top of the coffin.

Perry stayed last by the grave and placed his mound of earth on top of his best friends coffin. He wept hard and then placed a wreath of white roses on the grave.

'I miss you Heinz Lotta Doofenshmirtz.' Perry thought as he allowed his tears to fall.

One by one all the moaners left the graveyard. Only Perry stayed behind, he asked the Flynn Fletcher Family too go on ahead and he will be with them when he feels the energy to get back up again.

* * *

After almost 4 hours after the service, Perry got up and walked even slower back home then normally. Every footstep Perry felt pain shooting through his body, every breath of air he took was like millions of blades shooting through his mind and cutting him deeply.

'I've truly lost my one and only best friend.' Perry thought sad.

By the time he reached his Host family's home, everyone was finishing dinner. They turned their heads to Perry, he just tipped his hat to them before getting his own dinner, still crying on the inside.

He ate his meal and hung his head again, heading to the living room Perry jumped onto the couch and curled up around his body. About 2 minutes later Perry felt the couch move, he stared up and saw Phineas and Ferb sitting next to him.

Phineas picked him up and hugged Perry to his chest, Ferb combed over the Platypusses back and both boys sang a quiet song to Perry to try and make him happy again, but Perry didn't want to be comforted at this moment.

"Boys bedtime," Linda called.

Phineas and Ferb headed upstairs and got ready for bed, Perry didn't follow after them, but instead headed to his pet bed, jumped inside it and then curled around himself.

Linda sighed as she saw their family pet so sad. She got a book from a cupboard and began reading it aloud to Perry. Perry quietly listened to it and felt a bit better.

* * *

The next few days weren't much better, Major Monogram asked Perry to return to work and get himself a new nemesis, but Perry oftentimes refused to have Heinz replaced. He asked to give up his job and he didn't want to work either as a doctor, trainer, linguistics, or any other job OWCA tried to offer him.

At home, Perry also distanced himself from the Flynn Fletcher family. No matter what they tried to do, Perry didn't have his mood lifted any more.

Instead, Perry packed his bags and decided to move out of the Flynn Fletcher home. He caught a plane and flew with that all the way back to Australia. There he spent the last years of his own life.

He never paired up with any wild Platypus or communicated with anyone any more. About 3 years later he too died of a stroke and his body was buried by some people in a small graveyard who found him lying in Australia.

* * *

Up in heaven.

Heinz Doofenshmirtz was living a calm life now as an Angel, he made a few other dead people friends but explained that he had a best friend and lover down on earth called Perry the Platypus.

As the years went by and Heinz got used to flying around the heavens he was suddenly stopped by one of the Guardian Angels up there.

"Heinz... he has arrived." She explained.

Heinz blinked and turned around, he smiled as a small teal coloured Platypus was racing up to him and giving Heinz the biggest hug he has ever felt.

'P... Perry?' Heinz asked surprised and shocked.

Perry the Platypus nodded his head, he pulled his ghost OWCA hat out and placed it on his head, Heinz could recognise him even easier now that way.

Heinz hugged the deceased Platypus to his chest as he shook in his body, allowing tears to fall for the first time in years.

'I love you, Perry.' Heinz thought over to the Platypus.

Perry stared up towards Heinz, nodding his head, 'I love you too Heinz. We are now forever together.'

The two 'Angels' kissed each other before heading to their heaven home together. Nothing will ever rip the two lovers apart, ever again.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "FINISHED! HAPPY!"

Heinz coming to my side, "Does this mean Quanktumspirit that you will let go of your love between them: Perry X Heinz shipping for good?"

I turn to him and Perry, smirking, "Never. You two are my absolute favourite Phineas and Ferb couple ever. I'll soon come up with another set of tales for you two to walk through."

Perry: "Quanktumspirit doesn't own us two or any Phineas and Ferb characters, they all rightfully belong to our creators. And she doesn't earn any money with us ever. Just for entertainment."


End file.
